Everything She Does Is Magic
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Whouffle 30 Day Challenge. 30 different oneshots based off categories given on tumblr. Just some fluff to tie us over until November 23rd! I'm setting the rating as T for now. Each chapter will be rated individually though.
1. Intro

Hey there readers!

So, I've decided to do one of those 30 Day Challenges that I've seen roaming around tumblr.

I've already written a bunch of chapters, and I'm having a lot of fun doing it, so I'm happy!

The chapters that I've written have all been roughly around 1,000 words. They probably all won't be that long, and some might be longer, it really depends on what comes to mind when I write each chapter.

What I've written so far is rated around K+/T. I don't do smut, so I don't _really_ think anything will end up rated M, but I may try my hand at something a little… heavier than I'm used to writing.

I've already written a bunch of chapters, but I'm not going to post them all at once. I've done that so that I have the chapters to update you guys with every day. I probably won't be able to post every day, especially since I'm going on vacation for a week, but I do have the ability to write on my phone, and I'm gonna see if I'm able to post to fanfiction from my phone. If I'm not able to, then I'll post all the chapters at once when I get the chance.

For the most part, the chapters will be oneshots and will stand alone. Some chapters may carry over though, I'll let you know if any chapters carry over.

I hope that made sense, it probably didn't. If you're still reading this, then you're amazing and I love you. Don't forget to be awesome. You rock, don't ever change.

Enjoy!

-Symonne

Okay, now for the list!

Holding hands

Cuddling somewhere

Gaming/watching a movie

On a date

Kissing

Wearing each others clothes

Cosplaying

Shopping

Hanging out with friends

10. With animal ears

11. Wearing kigurumis

12. Making out

13. Eating ice cream

14. Genderswapped

15. In a different clothing style

16. During their morning rituals

17. Spooning

18. Doing something together

19. In formal wear

20. Dancing

21. Cooking/baking

22. In battle, side-by-side

23. Arguing

24. Making up afterwards

25. Gazing into each other's eyes

26. Getting married

27. On one of their birthdays

28. Doing something ridiculous

29. Doing something sweet

30. Doing something hot


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Day 1: **Holding Hands

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Doctor takes Clara on an ordinary adventure.

**Word Count: **1,188

**Notes: **Reviews make me happy! Don't forget, you can find me on Tumblr at .com

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had travelled together for quite some time now. She had even started splitting her time between living with the Maitlands and living in the TARDIS.

Over the time that they had travelled together, the Doctor had taken Clara to many different planets. She had met aliens, both good and bad (but mostly good), and even made some friends in her travels.

When the Doctor told Clara to get ready for another adventure this morning, she was sure that they would land somewhere exotic like they had in the past.

"What are we going to see today? Are we going to land on a moon? Oooh, or watch a volcano explode?" Clara asked excitedly. She was always ready for a new adventure.

"No, we're going somewhere completely ordinary."

"Oh, well that's boring."

"Don't worry, you'll have fun."

* * *

The TARDIS landed, and Clara opened the door, eager to see what was on the other side. It was a tree, and a fence.

"Um, where are we?" The Doctor peered over her shoulder and frowned.

"I swear I didn't overshoot this time." He muttered to himself stepping out of the machine to check his surroundings. "AH! I didn't overshoot, see!" Clara followed him out of the TARDIS and saw that it was parked behind a building.

"So then, what's on the other side of that building?"

"Shh… just wait for it." Clara listened carefully, and suddenly heard music. It was bright and cheery, and made her smile.

"What is it? Where are we?"

He clapped his hand over her eyes and guided her around the building to the main entrance. Clara could hear voices, but still had no clue where she was.

"Okay, you ready?" He said in her ear. She nodded, and he removed his hand from her eyes. She looked up, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Main Street, USA. Welcome to Disney World Clara." She jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I've always wanted to come here! How did you know?"

"Ah, I had a hunch. Besides, I think it's just a universal thing that everybody loves Disney." He eyed her knowingly. He had a huge collection of DVD's, and the Disney ones were always the first to end up actually playing on the big screen whenever they'd watch something together.

She smiled. "Where to first?"

* * *

Clara was thoroughly enjoying her time at Disney. She and the Doctor had already been on a few rides, and of course gotten the traditional mouse ear cap with their names on them.

They had stopped for lunch and were back to walking, trying to figure out where to go next.

"Clara, come on! I want to go on Space Mountain!" He jumped excitedly in front of her. She giggled.

"Can we go meet Minnie and Mickey first? I've always wanted to meet them." She said walking to the line up for Minnie's house. "Then the princesses? And of course, we can't forget Prince Charming—" Clara was cut off by the sound of a child crying.

Being a nanny, Clara was always listening for children. It was instinct to her. She turned around to see a young blonde girl sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. Cautiously, Clara walked towards her, knelt beside her, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright sweetheart? Are you lost?"

The little girl raised her head and looked at Clara, then nodded. "I just wanted to see Minnie Mouse, and now I can't find my mom."

"I know that feeling. Scary, isn't it? It's happened to me a few times. But your mum will always be looking for you. I'm Clara, and this is my friend the Doctor," he smiled and gave a little wave, "what's your name?"

"Chloe"

"Well, that's a beautiful name. Would you like us to stay with you until you find your mum?" The girl nodded and hugged Clara tightly. The Doctor smiled at them and moved to sit down next to Clara.

"So, Chloe, are you here with your family?" Clara asked.

Chloe nodded. "Just my mom and dad, my big brother is away at school."

"Oh how lovely." The Doctor said.

"You sound funny. You speak different." Clara laughed at Chloe.

"That's because we're from England! Well, she's from England anyway, I'm a long way from home." The Doctor said.

"Oh, well I'm away from home too. We only came for a vacation."

"Us too! We love to travel." They all smiled and the Doctor stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go check guest services. Chloe, your mum might be waiting for you there. Be back in a mo."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Chloe asked when the Doctor was out of earshot. Clara started laughing.

"Oh heavens no! He's just my friend."

"But he likes you."

Clara secretly wished Chloe were right. "Yeah, I like him too."

"I think you should tell him."

Clara smiled at the ground. "You're blushing."

"I bet I am." The two girls giggled.

* * *

A short time later, Clara heard the Doctor calling her name.

"I found them!" A thin blonde woman and bald man were running after him towards where the two girls sat.

"Mom!" Chloe ran towards her mother with outstretched arms.

"Oh baby, don't run off like that! We were so worried about you!" Chloe's mother said embracing her daughter.

"Thank you so much for keeping her safe." Chloe's father shook the Doctor's hand.

Clara and the Doctor watched the family walk away. Clara felt the Doctor's hand brush hers lightly once, then he fully grasped it. His thumb was rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand. The two hands fit so perfectly together, as if they were a perfect match.

The Doctor glanced down at Clara, and she smiled back up at him, thinking about Chloe's words to her.

"I don't want to lose you." He nodded his head towards their entwined hands. "This way, you won't get lost."

* * *

Night had come, and the sky was now dark. Clara and the Doctor were still at Disney, and were now waiting in front of the castle on Main Street USA. All the characters rode in a massive parade towards the castle where a fireworks display was being shown.

The Doctor and Clara's hands were still entwined.

"Thank you again, Doctor. Today was amazing."

"It was my pleasure, Clara." The Doctor brought their joined hands up to his face, and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. Clara blushed furiously and turned her attention back to the parade.

When she looked back to him a few minutes later, he was still looking at her. She ducked her head and rested it in the crook of his shoulder, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent.

They walked back to the TARDIS after the show, still hand in hand. He didn't let go of her until after a goodnight hug and kiss on the cheek outside her door. Clara knew she was safe and she'd never be lost with him.


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2:** Cuddling Somewhere

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The Doctor and Clara travel to a time of her choice.

**Word Count: **1,366

**Notes: **Hope you all enjoyed day one! Thanks for reading on! For this one, I decided to go 1920's. I recently saw _The Great Gatsby_ which was AMAZING and simply had to write something set in this era. Anyway, enjoy day two! Don't forget to pop me a review or PM if you liked it or think I need to work on anything!

* * *

Clara had always wanted to see a party in prohibition-era New York. She never really fussed with reading classic novels, opting for something more fantastical and adventurous, but in her teen years, she had always admired. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_. This is mainly what fueled her need to see a party.

She asked the Doctor hoping he knew someone in that era that could get her into a party. He definitely delivered. Turns out, the Doctor knew some powerful people in America. He had no problem getting them in to the most extravagant party she'd ever seen.

She found herself a flapper's dress that was posi-tut-ely fabulous. After styling her hair and adjusting her makeup, she met up with the Doctor in the console room.

"You do know that what you're about to do is breaking the law."

"Who cares! I've always dreamed of doing this, now I can."

"Alright, after you, Sheba." His American accent was flawless.

* * *

"More giggle water for you, Doll?" The barman asked a very drunk Clara.

"Oooh, that'd be lovely, darling!" Clara slurred back.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The Doctor asked her timidly. She had already had a few different drinks, and he really didn't want her to do something dumb, like get alcohol poisoning or go home with a strange man.

"'M fine, love. What makes you think I can't handle myself?"

"Well for one, you just called me 'love'."

"Don't I always call you that?" The Doctor shook his head. "Oooh, maybe that's just in my mind I do it then. Grab yourself another drink! Live a little!"

The Doctor sighed and waved over the barman, ordering himself another drink, and regretting his decision afterward.

* * *

A few hours later, the party had gotten even more raucous than when they had arrived. People were still arriving into the early hours of the day. It was now 4 a.m. and the band still played strong. The drunk guests had started to slide down expensive looking bannisters, jump into pools fully clothed, and dance quite provocatively (for the 1920's) with each other in the front hall.

The Doctor was waiting outside of a bathroom for Clara. As soon as she opened the door to come out, a passionate pair of young lovers pushed their way in and slammed the door in her face.

"Well then… looks like things haven't changed much. This reminds me of a party I went to after high school graduation. Dad was furious, came home drunk as a sailor." Clara slurred sleepily.

"So you were about as drunk as you are now?"

"Oh shut it, you." She said leaning on him. "I'm quite tired, can we head back to the TARDIS?"

"Sure." The Doctor replied, secretly happy that she had asked.

As they were stepping through the doors, the Doctor noticed some cars with flashing lights coming towards the great house. It was the police. Of course, it was prohibition era, and this was quite the party that was being thrown. Someone definitely spilled the beans. It was a good thing that they were on their way out.

As the Doctor closed the TARDIS door, he noticed something out of place on the console. It was a glittery headband; Clara's headband to be more specific. He picked it up and inspected it, walking towards her room to give it back. On the way out, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He looked back to see what he had fallen over, and picked up one of Clara's gold shoes. Frowning, he took the items in his hands and continued down the hall.

The journey to Clara's room was littered with more of Clara's accessories from the night. He picked up her earrings, bracelets, and other shoe before he even reached the hall that held her room.

He turned the corner and saw the thin, skin toned pantyhose that she had been wearing on the floor. A few feet away, just outside the door was her shimmery gold dress in a heap.

The Doctor picked them up and lightly tapped the half-open door.

"Come in!" Clara called.

When he entered her room, she was lying on top of the covers in nothing but her underwear and bra. He dropped everything and clapped a hand over his eyes.

"Clara, what are you doing?"

"It was too hot. Come over here, I want to see you."

"But, but, you hardly have anything on!"

"I don't care, I'm tired." She said flopping back onto the bed.

He removed the hand from his eyes and walked towards her slowly, looking at the wall above her head.

"Come sit down, make yourself comfortable."

He slowly sat on the bed beside her and leaned against the headboard. Clara curled herself into him, laying her head on his chest. He had no idea where to put his hands. He flailed nervously for a bit before resting them behind his head uncomfortably.

"Doctor, why are you afraid to touch me? You can't be comfortable like that."

He didn't really know what to say. He cautiously moved his arm to the soft curve of her waist, his other hand resting on top of her own on his chest. She sighed quietly and nuzzled further into the crook of his neck.

"That's better."

"Is it?" He squeaked out. She giggled lightly. His voice had raised a few octaves.

"Much. My head's spinning. I'll feel like hell in the morning."

"I reckon you will. You drank quite a bit."

She sighed again. "I know. I was just living in the moment though."

"You sure were." _You still are_ he thought.

"Shhhh, stop talking." She raised her finger to his lips, and ended up poking through and grazing his teeth. His heartbeats sped up even faster than they already were. "'M tired. Sleeping now." Clara fell asleep right then and there, still half naked and cuddling the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't get much sleep that night. He kept thinking about the fact that Clara was cuddled up to him in hardly any clothes. When he did sleep, he drifted in and out of consciousness for minutes at a time, his dreams filled with images of her.

He happened to be out when she woke up. Her loud gasp shocked him out of the… _pleasant_ dream he had been having.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He said groggily.

"Oh my god, that was so stupid!" She was muttering to herself. The Doctor was clearly confused. "I can't believe I did that." She was gathering the blankets to cover herself up a bit. She still clung to the Doctor though.

"I drank _way_ too much last night. I wouldn't have woken up in bed half naked with you if I hadn't. I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"It's alright, we all make mistakes. You were just having fun. And I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, I did, very much." She smiled up at him. Her smile was infectious, he smiled back down at her and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well I'm glad." He pulled her closer, temporarily forgetting her lack of clothes.

"Um, Doctor, I'm really comfortable right now, and I hope you are too," she looked at him with general concern, "but I am wearing hardly anything right now, I can put something on if I'm bothering you…"

"Eh, okay, if you like. I don't really mind our current situation, I'm quite comfortable too… I mean, if _you_ would feel better doing so, then by all means, but… um… any way I put this it's going to sound bad isn't it?"

"Yep!" They both giggled. He pulled her even closer. "I feel fine here, and I'm quite comfortable with my body, I don't mind." She said quietly.

"You should be comfortable with your body. You're lovely. You've got great…er… I'm being weird again, aren't I?"

"Yep. Perhaps you should just stop talking."

"I think I'll do that." The pair fell into comfortable silence once more. The next time he looked down at her, she had fallen asleep again. Not much later, he drifted off with her in his arms again.


	4. Day 3: GamingWatching a Movie

**Day 3:** Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Artie is sick, so the Doctor and Clara spend a day inside.

**Word Count: **1,100

**Notes:** AHH! Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone! I get really giddy every time my phone pings with a new e-mail, and your wonderful words always put a smile on my face! Hope you enjoy day 3!

* * *

The Doctor was disappointed on this particular day. It was a Wednesday, so it was a day that he got to spend with Clara. However, when he went to pick her up, she wasn't able to go on an adventure.

"But why not? It's Wednesday, it's our day." He pouted.

"Because," she stepped outside and closed the front door, "Artie's got the flu, I can't leave him alone."

"Oh, well that can't be good for him." She shook her head.

"You've got a time machine, go in it and come back next week. It'll take you all of two minutes."

"Yeah, but we always hang out on Wednesdays. It's like… our thing. I'd just feel like I was cheating."

"Alright, then come on inside."

"What? Really?"

"You wanted to hang out, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, this is wonderful! Day at home with Clara!"

* * *

Artie was pleasantly surprised when the Doctor came up to his room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in space?"

The Doctor sat on the edge of his bed and chuckled. "I sometimes take days off. Clara invited me to stay for the day so she could continue to take care of you. She loves you very much, you know."

"She loves you too, Doctor." He looked at the boy curiously. "She talks about you all the time. You are her boyfriend, right?"

"Not really, no." Artie gave him a knowing look. "Well, I don't quite know. I should know, shouldn't I?"

He nodded. "You should know."

"I'm going to go find out. Do you want anything while I'm down there?"

"No, I'm good, thank you. Now GO!"

"Okay, okay!"

The Doctor descended the stairs and found Clara in the kitchen cleaning up.

"So, what does a nanny do when her child is upstairs in bed?"

"Read, mostly. Do some of the housework, but that's all been done. Play around on the internet, there's this blogging website where I could look at pictures of Benedict Cumberbatch for days. They know all the ins and outs about Sherlock."

"Okay, anything… more exciting?"

"Well we do have the Wii…"

"Wonderful! Can we play that?"

"Of course we can, up for a tennis match?"

"Oh am I ever…"

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had been playing tennis on the Wii for nearly an hour.

"Okay, Doctor. I give up. You win."

"Woo hoo! Told you I would!" Clara was genuinely surprised that he had enough coordination. He had been all flailing limbs, no actual technique, but he still managed to completely crush her in the game.

She went to get them each a bottle of water from the fridge. "What would you say if I told you _I _could crush you in a game of _my_ choosing?"

"I'd say you're nuts, and it's impossible."

"Okay, you're on." Clara inserted the _Just Dance_ disk and watched a look of horror spread across his face. "How impossible is it now?"

* * *

Clara wished she had a video camera recording the ridiculousness that was happening in her living room. To say the Doctor was flailing was an understatement. This was literally the _least_ coordinated thing she had ever witnessed.

He had taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves claiming it was too hot. Clara couldn't help but stare at his forearms while he took sips from his water in between rounds. She found herself thinking about how it would feel to wake up wrapped in his surprisingly muscular arms. In her head, it felt good.

"Okay, Clara. Last round is a duo. Winner gets to pick the next game?"

"Deal. On with it then."

The two duked it out on the screen. She had never been in a more intense dance battle, not even with Angie, who was quite good at this game. Her and the Doctor were now neck and neck. Their scores were almost tied. By the end of the song, Clara had come out triumphant.

The Doctor groaned. "HA! I told you I would beat you. Now, let's see, which one next?"

"Can we take a break from the Wii?" He was panting, clearly tired.

"Sure. I baked a cake this morning, would you like to help me ice it?"

"Is it chocolate?"

"Yes, it's chocolate."

"Then TO THE KITCHEN!" The Doctor practically ran over to the other room.

* * *

The next half hour was a very messy half hour. They ended up with chocolate icing everywhere.

As they were exiting the kitchen after cleaning up their disaster, Clara mentioned the game that she had chosen to play with him.

"Mario Kart? You've got no chance at beating me! I'm a time lord, I was there when Mario Kart was invented."

"Oh, I'm quite good though."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Clara wasn't lying when she said she was good at Mario Kart. Even the Doctor was having a hard time keeping up.

"Good grief Clara, how did you become so good at this game?" The Doctor spat out while mashing the keys of the controller.

"I know all the good cheats, that's how." She said as she easily accelerated, putting herself in first, before him by a landslide.

While she was distracted by the game, he threw his arms around her, and was playing behind her back with the controller in front of her. He was restricting her arms, so she could no longer play.

"Hey, no fair!" She said attempting to push him off. She was unsuccessful, however, she was able to change angles so that she could still use her controller. She ended up winning the game.

"Oh bollocks!" The Doctor shouted. "I can't believe I lost to my girlfriend, while I was holding her down!"

"Your girlfriend?" Clara whispered. The Doctor was unaware that he had even let it slip.

"Oh, um, did I say that out loud?" He whispered nervously.

"Yes, yes you did."

"It was just—slip of the tongue, really. I guess—well Artie had mentioned something earlier, and I guess I just didn't…"

"What did he say?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, he asked me if I was your boyfriend… and honestly, I didn't know what to say to him."

"Doctor, do you _want_ me to be your girlfriend?"

"Um, well… honestly…?"

"Go on then."

He sighed heavily. "Yes. Yes I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Good, cause I want you to be my boyfriend." She was smiling up at him. He looked at her, in a state of shock.

"Right, good!" He looked back down at her and smiled, threading his fingers through hers.


	5. Day 4: On a Date

**Day 4:** On a Date

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Doctor takes Clara on a tropical date.

**Word Count: **1,731

**Notes: **Loving all the reviews, guys! Thanks so much for the constructive criticism! So, not in love with this chapter. I dunno if I'm just in a writing slump today, or whatever, but this chapter was hard to write. Anyway, pop me a review if you'd like. Also, you can find me and all my stuff on tumblr, my username is sammyalex-in-the-snogbox come and ask me something if you wanna chat! Seriously guys, I'm friendly, come talk to me!

* * *

Clara was ready to go home to the Maitlands after another day of adventuring. She hugged the Doctor goodbye, and was opening the door of the TARDIS when the Doctor stopped her.

When she turned back to look at him, he looked nervous. He was clearly contemplating something: something that he had been thinking of for a while now.

"You're thinking too hard. Your brain is gonna explode. What's up?" Clara expected him to retort with some sarcastic comment about how "impossible it was for your head to explode from thinking too hard" or something. But all she was met with was the same nervous look in his eyes.

"I—uh, I just wanted to know something." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Okay, out with it then."

"You're still coming with me next Wednesday, right?"

She looked confused. "Of course I am, Wednesday is our day. Why?"

"Well," he looked into her eyes, "I was wondering if instead of going on an adventure, I could take you on a date?"

Clara was taken aback. She definitely was not expecting that. Her face must have shown the surprise that she felt. It must have shown that she wasn't too keen on the idea or something, because he said, "that was rubbish, don't worry about it, just forget I said anything."

"Yes." He looked at her, confused. "Yes, I'd like if you took me on a date."

"Really?" His voice was much higher than usual as he questioned her. He cleared his throat and repeated, "really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled at him. His eyebrows, which were up in his hairline, came back down to their normal position on his face as his look of shock turned back to his lovely smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up at the normal time then. Oh, and you should probably pack a swimsuit."

"Will do, Doctor. See you on Wednesday!"

* * *

The next Wednesday, Clara was ready for their date. She had gone out shopping with one of her friends to get a new outfit, and was quite confident that she looked great.

She sat on the steps by the front door waiting to hear the sound of the TARDIS materializing. Something was different though, she was nervous. _This is the Doctor we're talking about. I go out with him every week; the only difference is that we're calling it a date. _

Finally, she heard the TARDIS. Her heart was pounding, her palms were clammy, and she had butterflies deep in her chest. She stood up and straightened the sundress that she was wearing, took a deep breath, and then walked outside to see him leaning against the TARDIS.

"Ready for our date?" She said cheerily.

The look on his face softened into a shy smile. "Clara, you look—you look beautiful." She blushed a deep red. He picked up her hand and kissed it

"Thank you, Doctor." She replied softly. He took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and pulled her into the TARDIS.

"Ready to go?" Clara nodded. He smiled as he set the TARDIS into motion.

A few moments later, they landed. He took her hand again, and pulled her out the door. They were on a cliff that overlooked a beautiful beach and boardwalk. The sky was a light shade of purple that was almost pink, and their backdrop was a gorgeous set of mountains.

"Apalapucia. The second best planet in the list of Top Ten Destinations for the Discerning Space Traveller. I once brought my two friends here, didn't go so well, so I hope _this_ time, we have fun." He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, that's not daunting in the least bit."

"Oh, don't worry, when we got here we materialized straight into a hospital. We're hundreds of years in the past right now, it won't happen."

"Okay… so where to then?"

"Well, perhaps we'll start with a picnic on the beach?"

"Alright. Lead the way!"

* * *

The date was very laid back. It was easy and comfortable, and it felt like nothing was different between them.

After their lunch, they went back to the TARDIS to change into swimsuits. Clara had never seen him in anything but his tweed jacket and bowtie getup, so she was excited to see what he'd wear to swim.

She waited in the console room for him. When he stepped out, he was in a surprisingly normal pair of swim trunks. She wasn't really sure what she expected, but she was quite impressed. He really hid a lot of his well-toned body underneath that heavy jacket. The Doctor must have noticed her staring, because he leaned up against the TARDIS console with a smug grin on his face. He eyed her the same way she had done to him.

Clara suddenly felt very exposed to the Doctor's wandering gaze. Not in an uncomfortable way, in fact the opposite, a slight shiver ran through her making her skin feel warm and tingly. She wondered if she had scared him off a bit with her girly bikini held together by mere strings. She grabbed her towel from its place on the railing and covered herself up a bit.

"Why're you doing that? You're beautiful." She was taken aback by his comment. He was never so outright with her. She blushed a deep crimson and held the towel at her side.

She cleared her throat a bit to break the silence. "Back to the beach then?" He nodded and took her hand again as they walked out the doors and onto the sandy beach.

They rolled out their towels, and Clara was about to lay out to suntan when the Doctor came up in front of her and held the bare skin of her waist. Her heart started to pound and she looked up at him. He looked at her expectantly. She started to rise onto her toes to kiss him when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"DOCTOOORRRR! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" She started screaming. He laughed and ran towards the water, still holding her over his shoulder.

The Doctor threw her in once they were deep enough, and dove after her. She surfaced with a scowl on her face. The water was freezing. She was sure she had mascara running down her face.

When he surfaced, he immediately started laughing at her. "Doctor, I look like a drowned rat."

"No you don't you silly girl! Come 'ere." She swam over to him and put her hands in his hair. Even when it was sopping wet, it was still soft and floppy. She pushed his head down and dunked him under the water, swimming away and laughing as soon as he rose from the water.

"I'll get you for that!" He yelled after her, chasing her through the waves.

The two splashed each other in the waist-deep water. She grabbed him around the middle to try to pull him into the water, but he was solid as a rock. She could feel the muscles beneath his skin tightening as he moved.

"You're never gonna budge, are you?"

"Nope!" He said to her. She removed her arms from his body, but in turn, he wound his around her waist, pulling her close. She definitely wasn't expecting her shy Doctor to pull her so close to him.

"What are you on about?"

He ducked his head shyly. "Nothing, nothing really."

She giggled lightly and rested her hands on his chest. "I'm having a really good time."

"I'm glad." He had a slight smile on. He looked at her, and she felt the butterflies return in her stomach. "Clara, would you be… opposed… if I tried something?"

"Depends on the something." She knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Well, I—um, I really just want…"

"Out with it then."

He gave her a weak smile and scratched the back of his head with one hand, clearly trying to figure out exactly what to say to her.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me you big goof." Clara pulled herself up to meet him for a gentle kiss. He wasn't expecting her to just go for it, so his arms waved their signature "I'm being kissed!" wave before settling in around her hips. They kissed slowly, lips lazily sliding over each other in a carefully choreographed dance.

She grinned widely when he pulled away. He hugged her close to his chest; she could feel the double heartbeat thumping erratically beneath her ear.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Wow, indeed." She giggled back, pressing up for another kiss.

* * *

The couple swam around in the warm water for a little while longer. Clara walked back to the beach to wrap herself in a towel and dry off a bit. She was lying on her stomach watching him in the ocean when he started to walk back towards her.

"So, dinner on the boardwalk?" He asked. She nodded, picked up her towel, and made their way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor changed back into their clothes and went to a restaurant on the boardwalk for dinner. They picked a small fish and chips place and sat themselves down, enjoying the atmosphere and the company.

Afterwards, they walked further down the boardwalk for some ice cream. They walked hand-in-hand, stopping a few times to sneak a kiss.

Clara sighed heavily. "Today was wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clara. I'm just surprised that you agreed to come on a date with me."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I dunno really, I'm just a silly old time lord, and you're… beautiful. I thought maybe you'd just want to be my friend."

"Doctor, you've shown me the stars, and so many other amazing things, who else was I supposed to fall in love with?" She clapped her hand over her mouth. _Did I just tell him I was in love with him?_

"Did you just say…?" When she looked up at him, rather than looking horrified, he looked quite happy. "I love you, Clara."

"Really?"

"Of course I do!" She rose onto her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Today's been amazing Doctor, but I think it's time to go home."

"Alright, back to the TARDIS then?"

She nodded. They walked hand-in-hand to the TARDIS to call it a night.

**A/N: **This storyline is being continued into Day 5!


	6. Day 5: Kissing

**Day 5: **Kissing

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** The Doctor takes Clara home after their date.

**Word Count: **1,031

**Notes:** Hey everyone, thanks for all the feedback! Remember that this chapter is a continuation of day 4!

* * *

The TARDIS materialized outside the Maitland's house late that night.

"Well, this is me." Clara sighed sadly.

"This is you." The Doctor replied.

Clara started walking towards the door of the TARDIS. "Wait, Clara, let me walk you to your door."

The Doctor followed her over to the Maitland's front door. They stopped under the porch light, and turned to face each other.

"I really wish I didn't have to go."

He sighed heavily. "Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one thinking that." Clara laughed loudly, diffusing some of the tension they were feeling.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit? George and the kids are probably in bed." She asked shyly.

"Sure, yeah, I'll stay for a bit." They ventured inside and went to sit in the living room.

"CLARA'S HOME!" Artie came barreling down the stairs and jumped into her lap on the couch.

"Artie, stop bothering her. She's still on a date, stupid." Angie followed right after him. "How was it, Clara?" She turned towards Clara, winking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Angie, Artie, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Dad said we could stay up until you came home." Artie replied with a smile on his face.

"Did he now? Well, I'm home so it looks like you guys have to go to bed. Come on, up you go."

"Can you tuck me in, Clara?" Artie whispered shyly.

"Artie, she's on a date, she can't tuck you in. She probably has plans to make out with the Doctor or something." Clara's eyes went wide, and she blushed furiously.

"Angie!" She quipped back at her sharply.

"What? Just telling him the truth. Night Clara, night Doctor." She giggled running up the stairs after Artie.

Clara closed her eyes and counted to five before turning around and meeting the Doctor's eyes.

"Sorry about that, Angie, you know her age, they're… funny."

"Hm? Yeah! Teenagers, they can make some… silly… jokes."

She giggled. "They sure can. Anyways," she sat down next to him on the couch, "where were we?"

"Well, I landed the TARDIS, I walked you to the door, we established the fact that neither of us wanted to leave the other, came in and sat down, Artie came downstairs, then Angie followed, then you said they had to go to bed, then Artie asked to be tucked in, but Angie made a joke about us making out, then you ordered them to bed, made a joke about teenagers, and now we're here." He smiled at her looking quite pleased with himself.

"Alright, not quite what I had in mind, but sure, I'll take it."

"Well what did you have in mind then? Generally, when people ask 'where were we' they want me to re-iterate where we've been up until now."

She shook her head. "No. No, Doctor, you're light-years off of what it actually means."

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you? Were you not… married at one point? I met your… wife. She looked like the type of person to say this… stuff to you."

"She does?" He pondered. "Just… what does it mean?"

"It means, we were interrupted, this is when you kiss me! That's what it means!"

"Oh…well that doesn't make any sense at all."

Clara sighed heavily. "Just come here you space moron."

Clara gently placed her hands on either side of his neck, and brought him in for a kiss. Their lips connected softly. The Doctor was quite shy in this department, so she took control of the situation, gently bringing his bottom lip between her own, deepening the kiss.

Once the Doctor had finally gotten his footing, he gripped Clara's waist and brought her closer to him. She was so close that she was practically sitting on him.

She was positive that he could hear her heartbeat; it was pounding in her chest. She could feel the double pulse in her fingers that were still lightly touching his neck.

The Doctor's lips had been taking over her own, putting him in control. Clara knew things were going to get heated quite quickly. She was all for it until…

"OH! Clara…" George Maitland had come through the hall.

Clara immediately jumped to the other side of the couch, away from the Doctor. She was the colour of a ripe tomato. "Hello George. Sorry, thought you were in bed…"

"NO, no, no, don't let me ruin the end of your date, the kids just told me you had gotten home, and I didn't hear you come up, and nobody was talking so I just wanted to see how it went, but I guess I got my answer. I'll just get some water and be off—"

Clara ran after him into the kitchen, signaling the Doctor to wait on the couch. "I'm so sorry George, it won't happen again."

"Nonsense, Clara. You're an adult, and this is your home as well. I can't tell you what you can and can't do."

"Yeah, but what if the kids—"

"Don't worry your head about it. Don't let us spoil your date. Seems like you had a good time."

She gasped in mock disbelief. "George! Stop, you're embarrassing me." The two laughed as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll get out of your hair now. Goodnight Clara, goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight George." The two said in unison.

"What was all that about?" The Doctor turned to Clara.

"Nothing really, just George being a friend."

"Oh, okay. I think that's my signal to head out. It is getting late; you should get some sleep. Should I come by tomorrow for lunch?"

Clara nodded biting her lip. "Sounds lovely." She walked him over to the front door.

"Well, until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow, Doctor."

Once again, Clara rose up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him goodbye. They broke apart, and he left. She turned around and slid down the door until she was sitting on the mat. She lightly brought her fingers up to her lips, remembering the feeling of his own planted there not minutes ago.


	7. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6:** Wearing Each other's clothes

**Rating:** T+

**Summary:** The Doctor and Clara make fun of each other's clothes.

**Word Count:** 686

**Notes:** The tone of this story kinda just came to me as I was writing. It's a bit out of character, but I like Flirty!Doctor. I guess it's some sort of established relationship. I say "some sort of" because I don't really want to go through the long winded "I love you's" in this chapter, just some flirting, and a bit of… something at the end. I don't really know what to call it cause it isn't lemony at all, but it's sufficiently not for children.

So, I'm a terrible person and an even worse writer, and I had to babysit today, so I couldn't post cause this chapter wasn't ready yet, and I didn't want to post something that I wasn't finished with. So, don't hate me, and enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor had just taken off his jacket and laid it across one of the railings in the console room of the TARDIS. He was fiddling with something lose on the monitor, shirtsleeves rolled up and hair a mess.

Clara walked over to his jacket and looked at it quizzically. "Why do you wear this heavy thing? Isn't it a bit hard to run around in?"

He turned and looked at her, clearly not impressed that she wasn't impressed by his coat. "I don't know, because it's cool. Do I have to have a reason?"

"Well… Why did you pick it?"

"I got sick of my old one. Too many… bad memories."

She felt bad for making fun of his coat… but only for a second. She unzipped her own leather jacket and picked up his tweed, pulling it onto her arms.

"Look at me, I'm the Doctor… I think I'm _so_ bloody cool."

He shot her an angry look, then picked up her leather jacket and pulled the tight fabric over his own arms.

"Look at me, I'm Clara Oswald. Is this jacket too tight? Does it make my boobs look bigger?" He stage whispered to her mockingly, "That's what I was going for."

She gasped. "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Well I don't sound like that!"

"You're right." She reached up and untied his bowtie, pulling it under the collar of her own shirt, and retying it. She then snatched the sonic from his trouser pocket and pointed it at him.

"I'm the Doctor. All I feel is guilt. Watch me open this locked door with my sonic screwdriver that doesn't work on wood. My jacket is long and flowy and I think that this ridiculous bowtie is cool. Where the hell is my fez?"

This time, it was his turn to gasp. "I feel more than guilt. And hey, don't diss the sonic. Or my jacket, or my bowtie."

"You feel more than guilt? Really? When?"

"Well hey, I love you, there's one. And I don't feel guilty when we… you know."

"You know…? No, Doctor. I really don't know. Please enlighten me." Clara looked smug.

"I don't feel guilty when we're…" he paused before muttering, "intimate."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said… I don't feel guilty when we're… intimate."

"For god's sake, Doctor, just say 'when we have sex'. You're a big boy, you can say it."

"It just seems so…" He struggled with the word.

"I understand." She said finally.

"Good."

They smiled at each other through a comfortable silence. The Doctor removed Clara's jacket from his own body, and Clara took his off of herself. They traded jackets as they walked down the hall of the TARDIS.

Clara and the Doctor made it to his bedroom. They put their jackets on a chair in the corner, and the Doctor made his way over to his dresser.

Clara stepped over to his vanity to get her own pajamas. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Huh, maybe the bowtie is kind of cute."

The Doctor whipped his head around to face her. "Did you just say the bowtie was cool?"

"I never said 'cool', I said it was cute."

"Well, it looks good on you." He joked. "But I'd use a word stronger than cute."

"Would you?" She turned to him, a mischievous glint in her eye. He nodded. "You do look pretty hot with the bowtie, Doctor."

"Look who finally caught on!" He joked excitedly. "But, I think it looks hotter on you." She reached up to kiss him and he met her halfway in a passionate, lust filled kiss. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt while he got her out of her own clothes and down to her knickers.

She reached in front to undo the bowtie, but the Doctor lightly touched her hand, stopping her suddenly.

"No, keep it on." He said with a glint in his eye. Clara happily obliged, grabbed his hand and ran over to the bed, where they spent the night in a lovers' embrace.


	8. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Day 7:** Cosplaying

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor takes Clara to Comic Con.

**Word Count:** 793

**Notes:** Sorry if this sucks, I got really distracted and lost my train of thought like 2394 times. Also I don't really do the whole cosplay thing so to come up with an actual cosplay incident and plotline was kinda tough. Anyway, don't hate me.

* * *

As a teenager, Clara was a huge fan of comic books. She loved anything that she could line up for and geek out with other people about. She became attached to fictional characters, and based her friend group mostly around other people who loved these fan groups.

These stories were a way for Clara to escape, especially after her mother died. She immersed herself in other worlds, and forgot about the pain she was feeling in reality. As she grew up, she found it easier to cope with her grief, but her love for these stories never changed.

Clara had always wanted to go to some sort of convention. She never got a chance to go to anything like it, and she really wanted to go at least once, just to say she experienced it.

When the Doctor suggested they go to Comic Con, she nearly kissed him. Comic Con was something she had always thought about going to, but never had the means.

"You're not serious, are you?" She asked him, scared that he was joking.

"I'm perfectly serious. Look." He held up two passes, one for each of them. Clara screamed and jumped into his arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!"

"I'm glad!"

Clara detached herself from him. "So, are we gonna go, or what?"

"You don't want to go dressed in costume?"

She stopped jaw wide. "You. Have. Costumes?"

He laughed. "Of course I have costumes!" She squealed and made her way to the wardrobe.

There were so many fandoms that she could have chosen. She didn't know which one to go to. The tickets said that they were going in 2013, the same year she ran away with him. She had so many fandoms she could choose from.

In the end, she decided to go dressed as Isabelle Lightwood from the upcoming film _The Mortal Instruments._ She adored the book, plus she could look a little sexier than usual dressed as Isabelle.

She stepped out into the console when she was in costume and ready to go. The Doctor was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, with glasses and a fake scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter, very classy, Doctor."

When he looked at her, his eyes went wide. She was in all black, a corset and tight leather skirt donned her thin frame. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she had dark makeup on. Her skin was decorated with back markings.

"Clara… wow."

"Shadowhunters look better in black." Clara smiled up at him. His cheeks were hot. She laughed at his obvious blush, grabbed his arm and ran to the door.

They stepped out to absolute chaos. The hall was packed. Clara stayed close to the Doctor; she was worried that she would get lost. She ended up grasping his hand shyly; she _really_ didn't want to get lost.

They visited multiple booths, and Clara's arms were full with merchandise by the end of the day.

The Doctor took Clara to a restaurant nearby for dinner, then headed back to the TARDIS.

"Looks like you'll have to retire that costume until next Halloween." Clara joked.

"Hey, I kinda like it, maybe I'll make it my new outfit."

She pondered the idea. "Ditching the purple tweed I see? Not a bad idea."

"Hey, don't diss my jacket." She snickered. "And what about you? That outfit… suits you… quite well."

"What?"

"Well… you look a lot more… defined…?"

"Isabelle Lightwood purposefully dresses provocatively because… well just cause she can. Are you saying that… I can?"

"No. Well… yes you definitely could, you look amazing right now, but… I'm making a complete fool of myself."

"Yupp."

"Let's agree to never cosplay again."

"I'm okay with that. I really don't mind the tweed that much."

"And I'm really more comfortable with your dresses. They aren't so… revealing." She giggled.

"Oh, so it's my skin that's bothering you."

"No, you've got really… nice… skin."

"Channeling your inner Harry then, are you?"

"Not purposely. I mean, it's true. You look…" He paused, unsure if he should say what he was thinking.

"How do I look? Humor me."

"Hot."

The smile was wiped from her face. She definitely wasn't expecting to actually say it so bluntly.

"Okay… well I'm going to change into something… _less hot_… so that you can get us out of San Diego without crashing… or something."

"That's a good idea." He said with wide eyes. She giggled and turned away from him, wiggling her hips a bit more than usual as she walked back to the wardrobe.

"Well then, that was interesting." The Doctor whispered as he pressed buttons on the console taking them away from Comic Con and back into the time vortex.


	9. Day 8: Shopping

**Day 8:** Shopping

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Clara and the Doctor are at the mall when Clara sees something she absolutely needs.

**Word Count: **1,488

**Notes:** So I've been really excited to read this chapter from before I started writing even the first chapter. I hope you think it's cheeky and enjoy it!

P.S. To the Guest that reviewed… I tried to reply, but since you were a guest, it wouldn't let me, so first off, thank you for reviewing, and second off, I guess the Mortal Instruments is more of an American thing, I'm pretty sure it's worldwide, but it really isn't that popular. It's a book series, if you're into supernatural young adult literature, it really is a great series to read! Also you should check out the movie trailer, the movie comes out this month!

* * *

The Doctor had decided to drop by the Maitland's house on a whim one Saturday morning.

"So, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, the kids aren't in school today, so they're sleeping in. George went to go pick up some ingredients for pancakes."

"Cool. Do you mind if I stick around for a bit today? Not really in the mood for an adventure. Well… unless you are… then we can go once George gets back."

Clara laughed at him. "No, I think one near-death experience is good enough each week."

"Okay, then what fun things can we do around here today?"

Just then, Angie came barreling down the stairs, still in her pajamas and phone in hand. "Nina just texted, can I go to the mall this afternoon?"

"We can go shopping." Clara said turning to the Doctor.

"Sure!"

"Yes Angie, you can go." Clara told the teenager.

"Ugh, does this mean I have to go with you and your crazy space boyfriend?"

Clara was about to jump in and point out that the Doctor wasn't her boyfriend, but he interjected, "You won't even know we're there."

"Fine. We're going after lunch."

* * *

At one o'clock PM, Angie, Clara and the Doctor set out to the mall. Angie met Nina and they set a meeting time, then went their separate ways.

"Anywhere specifically you want to go, Doctor?"

"I—I don't know. I don't really shop, at all… nevermind in the 21st century. You lead the way.

"Alright." Clara took him into a few different stores, none of them appealed to his taste in clothing. He did however buy a pair of bowtie printed boxers and a pair of little green alien printed boxers, which earned an eye-roll from Clara.

Clara also dragged him to a few stores that she liked, trying on mountains of shoes and inspecting shelves of high-end purses.

There was still an hour left until they were to meet up with Angie, and they had already hit most of the mall.

"Should we go sit by the food court or something while we wait?" The Doctor asked.

"I guess so, we could walk by the pet store and look at the kittens."

"I guess so. Kill some time."

As they made their way to the pet store, a bright pink store caught Clara's eye. In the display window was a mannequin wearing a bra and panty set that made Clara gasp. "The Victoria's Secret Bombshell collection! I've meant to go in and try it for so long now, Doctor do you mind if we stop in for a moment?"

The Doctor scratched his head and looked into the big store. "Sure why not, what harm could it do?"

"Awesome. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and excitedly dragged him into the store.

Upon entering, his eyes widened. Lingerie was hanging from every inch of this place. There was nowhere safe to look. It was possible that he was the only man in the store.

Clara saw the Doctor's state of shock and started to laugh. "Geez, it looks like you've never been in a lingerie store before."

He gulped. "I haven't."

"Oh, wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, bet you weren't. So, you were looking for something?"

She paused. "Right. The Bombshell." She smiled and continued on into the store.

On her quest to find the Bombshell, Clara passed racks and racks of frilly, lacy sets. She had picked up a few to try on. The Doctor didn't really know at all what to think about this experience. Clara was just his friend; he had always just seen her as a girl, as she was. He never expected to be thinking about what underthings she was wearing, and now he was. His face grew hot as he started to imagine the pieces she was currently wearing under her clothes.

The two moved further through the store, away from the patterned basic everyday pieces into the more elaborately styled numbers. Some of these couldn't even really work as underwear, they had bits and bobs that would definitely show through t-shirts and certain types of pants.

"Clara, how is one supposed to wear that underneath clothing?" He pointed to a bra that was covered in rhinestones and feathers.

She laughed at him. "You're not supposed to wear that under your clothes, silly."

"Then… why do they have it? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

She sighed. "Doctor, think about a… situation… where people don't need to wear clothes overtop their underwear."

He pondered it for a bit, and then it came to him. "Oh."

"There we go."

"It's… for sex."

She giggled at his shy demeanor, and continued on.

The Doctor followed her with his arms held close to his body. His hand would brush the odd corset, and a shiver would rise through him, causing him to pout. He hadn't realized that Clara had stopped in front of him, and he bumped into her clumsily.

"Sorry Clara, I didn't mean to—what are you staring at?"

"There it is, the Bombshell. Which colour should I get?" She held up a pink bra and a red bra.

"Um… Um I think I like…" Would Clara care what colour bra he liked? She wasn't buying them for him; he wasn't going to actually _see_ them on her… was he?

"Tough choice. I think I'll just try them both on." Clara turned from the rack and headed towards the fitting rooms.

"Wait for me!" The Doctor yelled as he ran after her. He wove his way through the racks and found himself staring at a rather large expanse of wall. _She couldn't have _walked _through the wall, there's got to be an opening. _He never realized that he was actually standing outside the fitting room until a young female attendant found him.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, my friend Clara's just gone to try some stuff on."

"Okay, would you like to sit on the chair outside her room?"

"Why that would be lovely, thank you." He sat in a large pink chair right outside the brightly coloured door. "Clara, I'm outside." He called to her.

"Okay Doctor won't be too long now."

The Doctor sat outside the room silently until the door was slightly creeping open.

"I need your opinion on something." Clara came into view wearing the pink "bombshell" bra she had so badly wanted. His eyes went wider than he thought they ever could. He tried as hard as he could to look at her face, but this… _wonderful _contraption that encased her breasts was really just calling him to look.

"What's up Clara?"

"I can't decide between this or the red." She stood with her hands on her hips looking down at her now extremely defined cleavage. The whole reason Clara had wanted this Bombshell bra was because it was supposed to up your cup by two sizes. They really weren't kidding.

"Um… do I just…" The Doctor was pretty sure this was some sort of a trap. No girl just _invited_ a guy friend of theirs to openly look at their boobs… _and_ give their opinions on them.

Clara sighed, then giggled. "Just tell me how it looks!"

"Well… I like it… I think."

"Okay, but how does my boobs look in it?"

His hearts started pounding. He really didn't know what to say. He heard something in the distance, and the fitting room attendant was looking at them laughing. Clara looked over there and started laughing with her.

"They're very… perky, and… round."

"Doctor, just tell me, do my boobs look good in this bra?"

"…Yes." He gulped nervously.

"Thank you! I'll show you the red." Clara dipped back into the room.

The Doctor was rubbing his hands nervously. He touched his hair and fixed his bowtie. _What just happened? Did Clara just openly ask me to comment on her… chest? _His hearts pounded in his chest. He couldn't get the thought of her out of his head.

He was taken away from his thoughts when the door opened again. Clara stepped out of the door in the same bra, but in red.

She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips once more. A sarcastic smile was on her face. She was silent except for a faint, "What do you think?"

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes away from her. "It's…" He cleared his throat, "you're beautiful."

The smile was wiped off her face. Her eyes went soft, and a watery smile replaced the snarky one.

"Okay, I think I'll get this one." She ducked back into the room to put on her regular clothing.

* * *

Clara paid for her stuff, and they walked out of the store.

Just outside the store, Clara shyly took the Doctor's hand in her own. She did it wordlessly, and looking straight ahead. The Doctor peered down at their clasped hands and smiled.

* * *

**UPDATE: **Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the stories. Just letting you all know that I will be posting some extra content from this chapter in particular on my tumblr blog. I haven't decided if I want to post them as separate chapters here, maybe I will, but I'll be posting the first bit of extra content tonight. You can find me on tumblr at sammyalex-in-the-snogbox . tumblr . com just get rid of the spaces!


	10. Bonus Content

Hey everyone! So, I've finished up writing your extra content! I ended up liking it so much that I actually published it as a two-shot alongside my chapter for day 8. You can find both parts on my profile under "All Thanks To Victoria's Secret."

Loving the positive feedback! You guys are amazing!

Here are some little sneak peeks for you…

"

"Your pants… they're… _absolutely_ ridiculous!" He sighed, partially in relief, and partially in annoyance of her vendetta against his love for bowties.

"Yes, okay, hilarious. I get it, not exactly the… sexiest thing to wear when…" He moved to stand in front of her.

"When…?" He looked down, his eyes boring into hers.

"We're actually going to do this, aren't we?"

"


	11. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Day 9:** Hanging Out With Friends

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Doctor experiences jealousy when Clara's old friends come to visit.

**Word Count: **1,003

**Notes: **So sorry it took me this long to post this. I got really stuck with this one, it's not very good. Anyway, shoot me a message if you'd like to talk! And don't forget, you can find me on tumblr at sammyalex-in-the-snogbox . tumblr .com!

P.S. How do you like the cover art?

* * *

It was a Wednesday, and the Doctor and Clara were just about to leave for another adventure. But when they opened the front door to the Maitlands' house, Clara's two childhood friends Sophia and Daniel stood outside, hand raised and ready to knock.

"Soph! Dan! What are you guys doing here?" Clara moved to pull her two friends into a big hug. The Doctor stood behind her looking quite awkward.

"Well, my parents are moving into the neighborhood, so we decided to drop by and say hi!" Daniel said moving away from Clara. "I'm Daniel by the way, this is Sophie." Sophie gave a small wave, "And you are?" He held out his hand to shake the Doctor's.

"I'm the Doctor, Clara travels with me." He said warily shaking Dan's hand.

"Why don't you come in for a drink? I think I've got some snacks around here." Clara ushered them into the living room and told them to sit down and make themselves comfortable. She went into the kitchen to get the drinks, and the Doctor followed.

"Are you not up for an adventure today?"

"We'll go, but I haven't seen my old friends in months, it would be really nice to talk a bit."

"Okay…"

"Why don't you go say hi? They're very nice. I'll be out with the drinks in a stich." The Doctor left and went to sit on the couch opposite of Sophie and Daniel.

"So you're a doctor?" Daniel asked.

"Somewhat, I'm just called the Doctor, I've done some medical stuff though."

"Oh, and how did you and Clara meet?" Sophie asked. The Doctor struggled. He could hardly say that he was trying to help her escape the Dalek Asylum, or that she was a Victorian governess.

"Um, well you see…" he ran his fingers through his hair, "She accidentally called me when she was having Internet problems."

"Sounds like something that would happen to her." Sophie laughed.

"And how long have you two been together?" Daniel asked again.

"Well… we're not really together, not romantically at least."

"Really? Interesting." Daniel smirked. The Doctor suddenly felt threatened by this look. Was Daniel planning on making a move on Clara? Was the Doctor _jealous_?

"I'll go see if Clara needs help with the drinks." Sophie got up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sophie was practically interrogating Clara.

"So, you're sure he's just a friend, eh?"

"Yes! I swear, he's never made a move." Clara pleaded.

"But you want him to, don't you?"

"Soph, it'll never be like that."

"So you _do_ want him to make a move!"

"He'd never say anything. He's not that kind of a guy. I don't think he's interested." Clara said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure? He seems very jealous of Dan." Sophie was really interested now in the dynamic of this relationship.

"Why? You and Dan have been engaged forever."

"The Doctor doesn't know that!"

"Seriously? He sounded jealous?"

"He just about shot bullets into Dan's skull with his eyes."

"Huh." Clara took the tray and walked with Sophie into a very quiet living room.

"So, what have you two been up to?" The Doctor broke the silence as soon as the two girls sat down.

"Oh, just some girl talk." Clara giggled and leaned up to the Doctor.

"Okay…" He said nervously.

"Sophie tells me that you're jealous of Dan." Clara said outright.

The Doctor looked scared. He had never stood up to something like this. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, it kinda looked like you wanted to kill him earlier." Sophie joked.

"I just thought that, maybe you had a crush on Clara or something. I'm very protective of her, and I don't know you, but I'm sure you're a nice guy, so if you want to go after Clara, then I'm okay with it."

Clara, Daniel and Sophie all burst out into laughter. "So you were jealous!" Clara continued to laugh. "You're hilarious!"

The Doctor looked genuinely confused. "I only said what I did because it looked like you and Clara were together, I don't want to date her."

"Dan and I are engaged, we have been for nearly a year!" Sophie chimed in.

"Besides, ew, I'd never date Clara, she's like my sister."

"Oh." The Doctor felt a lot more comfortable knowing that Dan wasn't just trying to get with Clara. He also felt embarrassed for keeping his guard up so tight.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite smoothly. It was an enjoyable afternoon, and the Doctor really seemed to like having Dan and Sophie around.

By the time they left, he really didn't want them to go. Partly because he enjoyed their company, and partly because he was nervous about what Clara would say about his jealousy stint.

But, goodbyes were said, and soon enough, the Doctor and Clara were alone again.

"So, you were really jealous?"

He sighed deeply and scratched his head. "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, it just, it implies so many feelings that I'm not ready to confess."

"Well, you kind of just did, or at least I know that they're there." Clara said shyly.

The Doctor looked away from her. "Oh, I guess I did, didn't I."

"We could go back to the way things were before," he nodded, agreeing with her words, "or… we could both say there's something between us and just let the chips fall where they may…"

The Doctor looked back up at Clara. "You think so too?"

"Of course I do, how did you not see it?"

"I don't know! I'll have to thank Daniel next time I see him." The Doctor said.

"Double date Friday night?" Clara suggested.

"That would be lovely." The Doctor replied.

Clara called Sophie, excited about their plans. Clara and the Doctor never ended up going on an adventure that day, but it didn't matter. Their day turned out better than they could have ever hoped.


	12. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Day 10:** With Animal Ears

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Doctor and Clara enjoy Easter brunch with the Maitlands and a special guest.

**Word Count:** 1,268

**Notes:** I'm literally the worst person for updating this. So very sorry for waiting so long. Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor had made plans for brunch with Clara and the Maitlands on Easter Sunday. He parked the TARDIS in her front lawn, and went up to knock on the door.

Clara answered, dressed in a flowy pastel dress and, surprisingly, bunny ears.

"Nice ears there, Clara." The Doctor joked.

"Yeah, they match yours, chin boy." She laughed right back at him.

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Ugh, could you imagine yourself with a buzz cut? Those ears would go on for miles."

"Hey! Stop making fun of my ears!" He touched his ears lovingly.

Clara laughed again. "Come on in, the kids are just doing an egg hunt. The Doctor walked in, and Clara turned to a small basket on the steps. She handed him a chocolate egg and placed a pair of light purple bunny ears on his own head.

"What's this?"

"Well, everyone's wearing them, and it's fun for the kids."

He turned to look at himself in the front hallway mirror. "Oooh! Purple! Matches my tweed."

"I figured you'd like that." She said scratching the back of the light purple ears on his head.

"Hi Doctor!" Artie came barreling through the hall.

"Artie! How are we on this fine Sunday?"

"Great!" He turned to Clara. "Are you excited that your dad is finally going to get to meet your boyfriend?"

"Artie, we've been over this. The Doctor is not my boyfriend."

"Your dad?" The Doctor looked at her nervously.

"Yeah, did I not mention that he joins the Maitlands for brunch every year?"

"No, you didn't." The Doctor was shaking in his boots. Realistically, he shouldn't be nervous about meeting Clara's father. It's not like he was _dating_ her. He really did want to, and wished he was, but as it currently stood, they were just friends.

"Oh, I thought I did. That won't be a problem though, will it?"

"No! It's fine."

"Great! Let's go to the back and help the kids."

They wandered out into the back yard. The Doctor, of course, integrated himself in the kids' game. Clara's youngest cousin became quite fond of the Doctor. The little three year old walked around with him holding his hand and giving him kisses on the cheek when he was close enough to her.

"Well, little Jenny seems to like him."

Clara turned around to face the voice that spoke to her. "Dad!" She smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck in a warm hug.

"How have you been baby girl?"

"I'm great! How have you been?"

"I'm wonderful, sweetheart. I'm going to go say hi to everyone." Clara nodded, letting go of her father, and he walked over to the group of adults talking.

Clara went to go find the Doctor. He was carrying Jenny around as if he were her personal chauffer. He looked ridiculous, carrying around a three year old, both of them in purple bunny ears.

"Doctor, my Dad's here, if you wanted to come say hi."

_Oh dear, I'm not ready for this._ "Okay. Is he waiting for me?"

"Actually…" Clara hesitated, "I never told him you were coming."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and looked in Dave Oswald's direction. "Okay, that makes me feel slightly better." Clara giggled. "Shall we go say hi then?" Clara nodded. The Doctor looked at Jenny. "I have to go say hi to someone now, but I'll come back and play later, alright?" Jenny nodded sadly, and the Doctor put her down.

Clara giggled and lightly took his hand. He smiled back at her nervously and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Dad?" Clara said quietly. Dave turned around and looked at her. "This is the Doctor, Doctor, this is my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Oswald." The Doctor let go of Clara's hand so he could shake her father's.

"Please, call me Dave. I've heard a lot about you, Doctor."

"Really? All good I hope."

"Yes, all good things. Clara and the kids seem to be quite taken by you. How long have you been together?"

"Oh, Dad, we're not—"

"Really? Artie told me he was your boyfriend. And how you talked about him, I guess I just assumed." He gestured down to their now clasped hands. Clara pulled her hand from his abruptly.

"No, we're just friends."

"I swear I haven't done anything with your daughter." The Doctor squeaked out awkwardly. He then snatched the fluffy purple bunny ears from his head, realizing he probably looked pretty silly.

"I'll take your word for it." Dave said with a chuckle. "I'll be right back." He walked off in the opposite direction.

"Why'd you take those off?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Well, I probably looked silly. I mean, I'm a thousand years old…"

"I thought it was cute."

"You did?" The Doctor was shocked. Clara just nodded shyly. The Doctor shrugged and fit the headband behind his ears, back in the spot they were previously. "Better?"

"Better." She smiled and took his hand again.

Soon enough, brunch was served. Dave watched Clara and the Doctor as they sat side by side at the opposite end of the table.

"George, they aren't dating?"

Angie burst in on the conversation as soon as she heard this. "I think they are. He's _always_ here, and she never shuts up about him!"

"Angie, stop it." George warned. "But she does have a point, Dave. I thought they were dating. He even stayed over once, something happened to his house, so he was here for a week."

"And, how were they around each other?"

"As they always are. Joked around a lot, cuddling on the couch, I think he even stayed in her room."

"You let him stay in her room?" Dave sounded pretty outraged.

"Dave, she's twenty-five. She can make her own decisions."

"I know, it's just hard to believe that my little girl is all grown up."

"Well, if she is with him, then he's a good match for her. He's very protective and they're always in their own world." George assured Dave. Dave sighed. Clara was his little girl, after Ellie passed away, she was all he had. The thought that she may not need him anymore made him sad, but he was happy that his friend George approved.

* * *

Clara was telling the kids stories when Dave approached the Doctor.

"Sir—Dave, hi." He awkwardly reached up and removed his purple bunny ears.

Dave laughed. "Hi Doctor. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." The Doctor's hearts started pounding. He nervously followed Dave out to the front porch.

"So, you and Clara—"

"I swear nothings happened—"

"I know, I know. You two can deny it all you want. I'm just letting you know that I'm happy she found you. You're really great, and you seem to make her happy."

"Really? I really wasn't expecting that."

Dave laughed. "Yes. I can see the way you look at her, and she looks at you too, believe me I know my daughter. So, I would be happy to know she was safe with you."

"That's great, thanks Dave." The Doctor shook his hand.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Clara was calling out.

"He's over here sweetheart." Dave said. He walked towards the door. "And Doctor, I agree, keep the ears." The Doctor smiled and placed the headband back on his head.


	13. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Day 11:**Wearing Kigurumis

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Doctor and Clara enjoy their Japanese souvenir.

**Word Count: **704

**Notes:** Guys! Your reviews are so wonderful! You don't know how much I appreciate all your kind words! Anyways, on the next chapter. I genuinely had no idea what a Kigurumi was, so I googled it. *Commence laughter* Anyways, I chose their animal based off their personality, somewhat. I'll explain it within the story why I chose what I did!

* * *

Clara stepped on board the TARDIS on that particular afternoon and was completely blindsided by the fact that the Doctor was not in his usual purple tweed getup.

"Doctor... what the hell are you wearing?" The Doctor turned around to face Clara. He was in an all black onesie that had a hood with the face of a… _was that a badger on the hood?_

"Oh, Clara! It's a Kigurumi! Just came back from Japan and picked it up! I got one for you too!"

"Okay… why are you wearing a badger?"

"Cause badgers are cool. I like them, I always feel like my spirit animal would be a badger."

"You're weird." Clara laughed.

"Well so are you."

"So, am I a badger too then?"

"Actually, no." Clara looked disappointed. The badger suit looked cute on him. "I actually got you…" he turned and fiddled with a box, taking out a fluffy orange-brown suit, "a corgi!"

She giggled, taking the fabric in her hands. "That looks ridiculous! Why a corgi?"

"Well, I originally thought a kitten, cause you're so feisty, but you're also playful and loyal," he snuck in and whispered "and cute, so the corgi seemed to fit!"

"I love it! Thank you Doctor!" Clara skittered away to go put it on. She came back a few minutes later laughing hysterically. "It's huge!" The fabric was bundled around her ankles and hung very loosely around her thin frame. She looked at him shyly from under the hood.

"Well, I think it's adorable."

"It is, isn't it? So what do we do now?"

"I—um—I don't really know." The looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"It's very comfortable."

"Yes, yes it is." Clara began to walk around with a slight bounce in her step. She walked around the console, and by the time she was back at the Doctor, she was dancing. The Doctor laughed at how ridiculous she looked dancing. He joined in with his own ridiculous dancing, then suddenly, the TARDIS started playing a familiar 80's tune.

Clara and the Doctor danced around the TARDIS console in the most ridiculous ways they could. The Doctor grabbed Clara and spun her into his arms. They clasped their hands and spun around in a circle, laughing loudly.

The spinning made the Doctor dizzy, and he tripped and fell, bringing Clara down with him. Clara fell awkwardly on top of him. He groaned loudly. It took her a moment to realize that her knee was currently pressing into a rather… sensitive… part of his anatomy. Of course, Clara did not realize this.

"Clara…"

"Yes Doctor?" The proximity made her voice faint and high pitched. She shifted slightly, moving her knee, making the Doctor moan.

"Your knee." He said very quickly in a pained voice.

"What about my… oh." She moved her leg away from him and sat up next to him. "Sorry." She blushed a bright red.

"It's okay. I mean, it's just kinda there, so I guess it was bound to happen at some point."

Clara burst out into laughter. "What the _hell_ are you talking about!"

"I don't really know." He joined in with her laughter.

"Well that was fun."

"It really was. We don't do this much, the not running around stuff, do we?"

"No, Doctor. We don't. It's nice."

"Yeah. I enjoy your company, Clara."

"As do I."

"We should do this more often, the hanging out, you know? Maybe we could go to… a movie or something? Take a nice walk on a beach."

"Doctor, it sounds like you're asking me out on a date." Clara smiled coyly knowing that he would get hilariously flustered.

"Well… maybe I am." The Doctor looked at Clara and smiled shyly.

Clara was shocked. This wasn't what she expected at all. The Doctor was still lying on the ground. He had one leg bent and one leg straight, hands resting on his stomach. There was the same shy smile on his face and he was staring straight up at the ceiling. When Clara didn't answer, he looked over to her. "So what do you say?"

"I say… I knew I wasn't the only one that felt it. And, I accept."

* * *

**A/N: The song they were dancing to was **_**Wake me Up Before You Go Go**_** by Wham!**


	14. Day 12: Making Out

**Day 12:** Making Out

**Rating:** Strong T/light M for swearing and stuff… (aka the closest thing I have ever written to smut)

**Summary:** Clara's period makes feel some strange things, especially when the Doctor's around.

**Word Count:** 1,766

**Notes:** Took some stuff kinda ish from my fic "Is it really that time again?" and transferred the same concept over to here. First attempt at semi-ish smut that isn't really smut at all. If you have anything at all to say about this chapter, please review or PM me, I crave constructive criticism.

* * *

Clara really hated getting her period. She was basically miserable for a week. Her hormones never knew what they wanted to do; they constantly changed throwing some intense mood swings her way. She especially hated getting her period whenever she was around the Doctor.

She could never tell him that she was on her period; she was too embarrassed for that. But he could always tell that something was up with her. She was constantly getting strange looks from him because of her weird antics. Today was no different.

Clara had always thought that the Doctor was an attractive man. He had the features of a male model, such an interesting face, yet still so childlike. She had admitted to herself that she was indeed attracted to him, but she couldn't figure out to what extent. She adored having him as a friend. He was so sweet and protective, and was probably one of the most loyal friends she'd ever had. But she also felt a physical attraction between them. There was this spark, this flame that neither could deny nor extinguish. She felt a sort of pull to him, this need to be physically close.

Clara was definitely sexually attracted to the Doctor, and they had such a great bond, but she didn't think a relationship would work on them. They were complicated; she wanted the sexual satisfaction without the emotional turmoil that inevitably comes with a relationship. She knew exactly what she wanted from him, but had a feeling that the whole "friends with benefits" situation wasn't really his style.

On this particular day, Clara ignored what the Doctor's "style" was. She went for it.

* * *

A good chunk of Clara's time with the Doctor was spent with her thinking about him naked. The most "naked" she'd ever seen him was when he didn't have his jacket or vest on. He never joined her in the pool, and he always wore the same style of clothing, even if they were just lounging around watching a movie. She felt that he wasn't comfortable enough to wear other clothes around her, and that made her sad. But on the other hand, it did leave quite a bit to the imagination, and Clara's imagination was quite vivid.

Since Clara was currently on her period, her vivid imagination had become quite active in the worst times.

Her hormones were out of control today. She didn't even know what she wanted to do. The only concrete thing she understood was that she _really_ wanted the Doctor.

"Clara… Clara you're looking at me funny. Why are you looking at me funny?"

"Hm? I'm not looking at you funny, this is how I always look."

"No, you don't usually look so… intense."

"Intense?"

"Yes, intense. I can actually _feel _your eyes on my neck."

Clara didn't realize that her staring had bothered the Doctor that much. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that, guess I just… zoned out."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clara insisted, praying that he wouldn't pry.

"Cause you're having another one of those days where you're… different. Why does this keep happening to you?" He scanned her with his sonic. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. Seriously, did you eat something funny?"

"I told you Doctor, I'm fine." Clara giggled. Today was one of those days where he forewent the jacket. His sleeves were rolled up to under his elbows and she had a magnificent view of his muscular forearms. She _seriously _had a thing for those forearms.

"You're doing it again. Please tell me, am I missing something? Is there something on my arm?"

"No, you're fine Doctor." She turned around for a moment to compose herself a bit. When she felt her heartbeat decrease a bit, she turned back to face him.

_All I need is some kind of force or something to bring us together. I just need to feel him, just so I can get it out of my system and we can stay friends. _The TARDIS must have been on her side today, because the machine rumbled wildly, throwing the two of them together against the console.

"Clara, so sorry, the TARDIS has been acting up lately." He realized that he was pinned to the console with Clara's hands holding onto the machine on either side of his hips. She was standing in between his legs. "If you'll just… scootch over, I'll get out of your hair…" His voice trailed off as she started lightly trailing the tip of her finger up his wrist and forearm. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing really." She pulled her finger away from him before getting a thought, and placing the hand lightly on his neck. "Actually, yeah, I'm doing something." She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and brought herself up to lightly touch her lips with his. The spark was back. She could feel her heart racing in her chest; she knew she needed this kiss.

When she pulled away after a few seconds, the Doctor looked shocked. "Wha—you kissed me." It was a simple kiss, but he sounded winded. He sounded scandalized, yet he brought his own hands away from his sides to hold her hips.

"Yeah, I did." She sounded smug. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish, but then crashed his lips back down on hers. _Now that's what I'm talking about!_ Clara thought to herself.

Their lips moved clumsily at first. The Doctor wasn't one to initiate kisses with his companions; that was partially because he was unsure of how to proceed. This was no different. Their lips slid together messily until Clara set a rhythm that was a little more composed. She moved her hand up from his neck to slide into his thick hair. She felt the soft strands slip through her fingers and reveled at how insanely aroused she felt by all the different textures that made up _him_.

The Doctor suddenly flipped her so that her own back was pressed against the console. Her heart sped up and thumped erratically in her chest. She pulled her lips from his and whimpered slightly when he sucked lightly at her neck. Her hands ghosted down his frame and unbuttoned the vest he was wearing. She pushed it off his shoulders and threw it in some direction away from them. Then she went for his precious bowtie. She pulled apart the tied fabric and rested it beside her on the console. She slid her hands down his chest and untucked his shirt, then made the journey back up to unbutton it.

In that moment, Clara saw a side of the Doctor that _completely_ blindsided her. He looked at her, but his own playful, innocent expression had been transformed into one of pure animalistic lust. It made her shiver from head to toe. He reached down and grabbed her from under her thighs, and sat her up onto a flat piece of the console, spreading her legs so he could step between them.

The Doctor very slowly advanced forward, and captured her lips in a kiss that she was sure would melt her. His lips tugged at her bottom lip, and brought it into his mouth, his tongue lightly ghosting across it before releasing her lip. She came back to him sensually, teasing him by touching their lips slightly, then pulling away, teasing him until he was practically begging. She finally let him have her, this time adding their tongues to the mix. They slid against each other, making the two create sounds of pure joy.

Clara was trailing her hands up and down his bare chest. His figure was surprisingly muscular, and so much better than any of the fantasies she had conjured up. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and felt his own hands reach up to cup her breasts. She moaned into his mouth; it only fueled his fire. He moved impossibly close to her, and she could feel him poking at her thigh through his pants.

"What do you say we move this to my bedroom?" He whispered huskily in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically, and jumped off the console.

Clara hadn't thought about the fact that she was on her period. She had just taken the opportunity that she was given, and it was a _damn_ good opportunity. _I mean, it's not _impossible _to have sex while it's happening, just… not very pleasant for him, I'm sure. If it gets to that point, I'll stop it. _She thought calmly. _But I could feel it. He's already there, and what about me?_ She didn't have time to think more about it because he had picked her up and thrown her down into the middle of his bed.

As soon as her head hit the mattress, she woke up to her own dark room on the TARDIS. She sat up, startled, so startled that she gasped loudly. Her heart was pounding, her head was reeling, and she was _very _aroused.

_None of it had happened, I was only dreaming nothing was real, what I was feeling was fake…_ "FUCK!" she screamed loudly into the dark space.

"CLARAAA!" She heard the Doctor running through the halls of the TARDIS towards her room. He pushed the door open forcefully and ran to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?" The Doctor looked extremely confused. "UGH." She groaned, flopping back onto the pillows. "I'm gonna need _such_ a long shower for this."

"What… what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Fine, just some goddamned hormones playing their extremely dirty little tricks on me."

"O—kay, but… hormones? What do you mean hormones?"

"Think about it, Doctor."

He was concentrating… very hard, until finally, he got it. "Oh… OH. Oh dear, human-y stuff. Well… I guess I'll just—er—let you sort that one out on your own then. Please excuse how awful that sounded, I just—okay yeah. Goodnight!"

Clara giggled a bit at the hilarity of the situation. "Well that was awkward." She said to the ceiling.

She turned to her side, groaning at the pain she felt in her abdomen mixing with the familiar throbbing that she felt even lower. It was the weirdest state of arousal she'd ever been in, _all because of that daft wanker in the stupid bowtie. All I know is that he'd better fix this, somehow, at some point. _She was unsure before, but now, she knew it needed to happen… for real.


	15. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Day 13:** Eating Ice Cream

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** The Doctor and Clara find a way to cool down on a hot day.

**Word Count:** 1,027

**Notes:** Nothing really to say about this chapter. Inspired partially by the song "Love Bug" by the Jonas Brothers. That song is definitely my guilty pleasure, and it came up on my shuffle today and I felt like writing something cute for this one. So, if you haven't heard it, check it out, it will appeal to you whoufflepuffs looking for something cute to listen to.

Don't forget you can check me out on tumblr, my url is sammyalex-in-the-snogbox same as my penname! Thanks for all the lovely feedback!

* * *

Clara was so eager to step aboard the TARDIS on this particular Wednesday. It was unnaturally hot for where she was, and she was really feeling it. It was a beautiful day, and she would have loved to enjoy a walk in the park if the humidity wasn't pushing down on her chest.

When the TARDIS fully materialized, she ran in only to find it was hotter inside than it was outside. She found the Doctor with his damp hair plastered to his face, jacket and vest-less with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"You okay there, Doctor?"

"Yes… just so hot." He panted. It really was hot in there.

"What about the ventilation? Surely you have some sort of air conditioning."

"Funny joke there, Clara. It's broken. Want to know another funny joke?"

She hesitated. "… Not really."

"It's so hot that the TARDIS has overheated. And now she won't start back up again. I'm lucky I even got here in one piece."

"So we can't even go to some snow planet or something?"

"Nope. I was hoping we could just stay around here for a bit?"

"My turn to tell the funny joke." He looked at her with desperation in his eyes. But then he started to realize that she wasn't in her usual dress, tights and boots combination. Instead, she wore a thin, short strapless sundress and flip-flops. He was staring at her, she was truly beautiful, and he'd never seen her so… underdressed.

"What? Is it hot outside or something?" He laughed slightly. All she did was nod vigorously. "Oh, well that's terrible then."

"Come on, let's get into the house, it's a bit cooler."

* * *

The Maitland house was _definitely_ cooler than the TARDIS and outside. The air conditioning had been turned on, but it wasn't used very often, and that touch of humidity still lingered.

Artie and Angie were at school. Clara hoped that it was cooler for them at school than here, especially with their heavy uniform pieces.

"So what does one do on such a hot day?" the Doctor asked Clara, genuinely hoping she knew how to cool down a touch.

"Well, wear something lighter than tweed for one."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Actually though, what do you usually do?"

"Not move, find someone with a pool. Oooh! We could run through the water sprinkler!"

"That involves getting wet though. I don't want to get wet."

"Okay, well we could go for ice cream? There's a little shop down the street."

"Good plan! Ice cream it is!"

* * *

The two of them set out on their mission for ice cream. Clara had lightly laced her fingers with his while they walked through the residential area, and in to the park.

The path was slightly shaded. It was cooler there, and actually quite pleasant with the Doctor walking in silence. She was wearing her favourite sunglasses, which obviously made the Doctor jealous, since apparently, "sunglasses are cool!"

Finally, Clara and the Doctor had reached the ice cream parlor.

They waited in quite the long line up. It seems that they weren't the only ones thinking ice cream today. While they waited, Clara turned to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him with her chin against his chest.

"Hi." She spoke softly.

"Hello!" He said back with a smile, resting his arms over her shoulders and onto her back.

Clara shyly giggled back at him, scrunching her face up like an adorable pug. He leaned down and pressed a soft peck upon her cheek, which instantly turned scarlet.

"What was that for?" She asked, still smiling.

"Nothing. Just saying hi." They had been like this ever since Clara jumped into his time stream. They were a lot more comfortable talking about anything, and their friendly relationship naturally progressed to shy flirtation. There was a mutual attraction between them; they were always together, even when they were apart. But neither had acted upon it.

They were brought out of their own little world so they could _finally_ order their ice cream.

* * *

Ice cream cones in hand, the Doctor and Clara found a nice bench in a shaded area to sit.

"Mmm Clara, this is _definitely_ the best idea you've ever had."

"I agree. This was genius."

They were almost finished their cones when Clara looked up at the Doctor and started giggling.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, you've got some chocolate on your lip, just there." She pointed on her own lip where it would have been on him. He rubbed the spot, but it wasn't coming off. All he was doing was smearing the blob of chocolate ice cream further down his lip. He looked at her hopelessly and she full out laughed at his expression.

"Can you help?"

Clara nodded. "Hold still." She brought her hand up to his face, but stalled a bit. _This could be a moment, is this _the _moment?_ She cautiously moved closer to him, asking permission silently with her eyes. The Doctor wasn't shying away like she thought he would. _This is it._ She thought to herself as she moved even closer towards him, closing her eyes, and connecting his lips with hers. She gently pecked him first, testing the waters. When she realized that he was kissing back, she deepened the kiss, bringing his bottom lip between her own lips, eliminating the chocolate ice cream.

Clara pulled away first. The Doctor's eyes were still closed, and he smiled shyly before opening them and looking into her deep brown eyes. He was speechless. All he could do was smile like a lovestruck idiot.

"Better?" Clara broke the silence.

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She giggled. The Doctor moved in again, slowly this time, and touched her lips gently with his. When he pulled away, she had a faint blush on her face. She looked beautiful, practically glowing with energy and absolutely giddy.

"Shall we go back then?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Clara nodded and stood up, taking the Doctor's hand, and walking back to the cool confines of the Maitland household.


	16. Day 14: Genderswapped

**Day 14:** Genderswapped

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Clara and the Doctor wake up to a strange surprise.

**Word Count:** 1,954

**Notes:** So, for this one, I decided to stray a little from genderswapping them completely. While I like reading genderswapped stories, I LOVE a good old _Freaky Friday _style bodyswap, so, that's what I've decided to do! Huzzah for making up planets! (I tried.) Love it? Hate it? Send me your feedback!

P.S. Welcome to the TARDIS Peter Capaldi!

* * *

Last night was one of the rare nights that Clara stayed with the Doctor. It was also one of the rare nights that the Doctor slept through the night soundly. The day before had been filled with a ridiculous amount of running, and they were both exhausted by the time they got back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor stirred in his bed and yawned loudly, bringing his arms over his head. His yawn didn't sound the same though, his limbs felt different on his body. He opened his eyes to see Clara's burnt-orange bedroom walls. _What am I doing in Clara's room?_ Sitting up, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror and screamed.

* * *

Clara woke earlier than usual that morning. She didn't want to get out of bed. The bed she was sleeping in was ridiculously comfortable and she never wanted to leave it. She ran a hand through her hair and gasped. Where were her long brunette locks? She ran a hand down her face and neck, reaching down her unclothed chest only to realize that it wasn't hers at all. Then she heard herself scream.

Clara jumped out of bed and ran in the direction of the scream. As soon as she reached the threshold to her room, she tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face with a loud "Oof." The voice wasn't her own. She was sure she was having a nightmare.

When she walked up to the bed, she saw herself sitting there, in the same miniscule pajamas she was in last night.

* * *

"Oh my god!" the Doctor screamed from Clara's body.

"Why am I looking at myself?" His body spoke to him.

"Clara, is that you?" The Doctor asked his body.

"Yes… Doctor?"

"It's me."

"But… we've switched! How have we switched?" Clara asked from the Doctor's body. The Doctor pondered this for a minute. He knew that this was possible, but what exactly made them switch?

"I don't know, all I know is that… I'm you!" He yelled. He looked down at himself and noticed how little clothing he was wearing, and pulled that covers up around himself. "Sorry, didn't mean to look."

"Well, we're gonna have to look at some point." Clara said shyly. "I'm sure you're cold in shorts and a tank, I know I am." She looked down at the Doctor's body wearing nothing but checkered pajama pants (and she really meant _nothing_).

"Yeah, I suppose I should put something on. Although, it probably wouldn't be smart to leave the TARDIS." He said.

"Alright. But… um, you do realize that in order to put clothes on, we'll have to…"

"Damn. I didn't think of that."

"Okay, just going on a whim here, have you ever put on a bra? Do you know what to wear as me?" She said.

"I'm sure I could figure it out, I mean, dress and stockings, not that hard, right?"

Clara shook her head, or rather… the Doctor's head. "Okay, I'll help. Up you get." Clara said as she began to retrieve some of the unworn clothing she kept in her closet. The Doctor steered Clara's body over in front of the mirror and waited.

Clara appeared with an array of clothing in hand. "Um, so, do you want to put these on yourself? Or…"

"Clara, you're nervous. It's natural. I'm about to see you naked."

"Right. On with it I guess?" He nodded and took the clothes from her. She then ventured back to his room to find his clothes.

After massive amounts of blushing and more than a few awkward moments, the Doctor and Clara met up in the console room.

"Should we just not talk about it?" The Doctor asked. He had felt very awkward dressing as his companion. What made it worse is that he definitely had feelings for her. It felt wrong to be looking, and he felt extremely guilty for looking a few seconds longer than he probably should have.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." She agreed. She didn't want to tell him that she'd checked out his body. He was surprisingly well cut, definitely easy on the eyes without a shirt on.

"Okay, now to figure out what happened here. Why have we switched?" Clara found it weird that she was hearing her own voice speaking the Doctor's words and vice versa.

"I don't know. You're the alien, you tell me."

"Well you're in my body, so you're the alien."

"That's besides the point. Just… how did this happen?" Clara asked him sounding extremely frustrated by the situation. She just wanted to be back in her own body. It was strange like this, she wasn't used to the height or the way his limbs moved or the… extra parts. This must be what he felt like after he regenerated.

The Doctor turned to talk to Clara. "I think something happened on that planet yesterday."

"That makes sense! We both came back and passed out as soon as we were in bed, I never fall asleep right away."

"I know, and I don't sleep all the way through the night, ever. This could be a side effect of the planet." The Doctor seemed to be proud of his recent discovery

"Okay… explain." Clara was still lost.

"Well… we visited the planet Trafero, right?" She nodded. "Okay, well they're known for one of their ancient rituals. The Trafarians are humanoid creatures, but have the ability to switch bodies with another person."

"But what does this have to do with us? I'm human and you're a Time Lord."

"I know, but I guess this switch can happen to any humanoid creature that steps foot on that planet and breaths in their air."

"So we have their ability then?"

"It's not an ability, it's like a ritual. It happens to everybody on the planet, it's a mating thing."

"What do you mean a mating thing?"

The Doctor began to explain. "It's a thing that happens called 'permuto'. Basically, you switch bodies with the person you're meant for, see the world through their eyes, gain a better understanding of their situations… it's all a big lead up to marriage."

"So what you're saying, is I'm meant for you, so now we've switched bodies."

"Exactly!" The Doctor turned around and looked at her with her big, excited smile. Once he saw her face, he frowned and realized what this meant.

"So, then out of the people on that planet, you're my perfect match."

"Not quite, according to the ritual, you only have one true pair, and it only works with your true pair." The Doctor proclaimed proudly. Clara looked at him pointedly. He then understood what her look meant. "Oh."

"So then, you're my soul mate? I never believed in that stuff, well not until today."

"I never thought I'd find a soul mate, not after everything that happened on Gallifrey." They smiled at each other shyly.

"But, Doctor, when do we switch back?"

"I'm… I'm not actually sure. I didn't think it could actually happen to anyone that wasn't born on the planet."

"I really want my body back! No offense, but being a man is weird."

"And you think being a woman isn't? It's so… strange!" The Doctor sounded frustrated.

"I can imagine! So… how do we go back to normal?"

He sighed tiredly. "I—I guess we should go back to Trafero and talk to someone."

"I guess so. Do I have to fly the TARDIS?" Clara asked nervously.

"Why would you fly her?"

"Well, like you said, now _I'm_ the alien seeing as I'm in _your_ body."

"Doesn't matter, you still don't know how to fly her. I'm the only one with that knowledge."

"Weird. I'll get to see myself fly the TARDIS." Clara scowled.

"Well I've had to look at myself all day. My limbs are quite stringy this time around, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"But the bowtie, it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Clara shook her head. "I'll never understand that."

The Doctor hung his head and walked over to the TARDIS, putting her into motion. Moments later, they landed in the exact same place as the day before.

The Doctor and Clara clasped each other's hand and ran towards the wise priestess they had spoken to yesterday. She was on her way across the street.

"Priestess, wait!" The Doctor yelled, stopping her from crossing.

The priestess turned around, surprised, as she was never stopped in the street. "Who calls me? Ah, it is you, Doctor and Clara if I remember correctly?"

"You remembered! It's us!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Priestess, we have a slight… problem." Clara said, a lot calmer than the Doctor sounded. "Um, well, the only way to describe it is… we've switched."

"Ah! Such a great honor to have switched! Congratulations are in order. It was a pleasant experience, yes?"

"Well… not really." The Doctor said sadly. "We really weren't expecting it to happen."

"How did you not? Even I saw that coming." She shook her head. "Anyway, what is the problem? You have switched back, haven't you?"

"That's the problem, we don't know how!" Clara nearly shouted.

"You're still not back?" The priestess turned to Clara's body. "Doctor, I thought you knew how to get out of this, or at least figured it out." He shook his head no. "Oh heavens, you are daft, aren't you." The priestess turned to Clara now. "Did he tell you why you've switched?"

"Sort of, he told me that we were each others true pair. Soul mate of sorts."

"He is correct. Did you say the words?"

"What words?" The Doctor spoke up.

"The three words." She looked at him expectantly. Unfortunately, the Doctor's face was blank. "Have you told her how you feel?"

The Doctor turned red. He shook his head, well Clara's head. "No, I haven't."

"What are you waiting for? You both know that you feel that way about the other."

"It's not that easy for humans though, priestess. I know your people go through this all the time, but we're unaccustomed to it, I definitely wasn't expecting it. We're more quiet about our feelings."

"But what's the problem? You both know now, you knew earlier today, why didn't you say it?"

"Because I was scared." The Doctor looked away.

"If you want to switch, you need to say it."

Clara took the Doctor's, or rather her own, hands. "Doctor, I love you."

He smiled widely. "I love you too, Clara." Suddenly the Doctor's eyes started to close. He gasped before falling to the ground. Clara fell shortly after.

Moments later, the Doctor started to gain consciousness. He blinked a few times, countering in the bright sun that was blinding him. He looked down and smiled. "I'm in my own body again! Clara!" He looked down to her unconscious form and pulled her onto his lap. A crowd had formed around the two, knowing exactly what was happening.

Clara began to gain consciousness, gasping slightly at her proximity to the Doctor. "I'm me again." She whispered.

The Doctor chuckled lightly. "Yes, you are!" Clara joined in with her quiet, musical laugh. "Clara, I love you. I can't believe it took me this long to tell you, but I love you."

"I love you too. I'm almost glad this happened to us. I don't know how much longer I could have held it in."

"I know what you mean." Clara began to sit up. "Clara, can I kiss you?" She nodded enthusiastically. He smiled. "I can't believe I'll finally get to kiss you." He sounded excited.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did exactly that.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that was a bit long. Hope you liked it!


	17. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

**Day 15:** In a Different Clothing Style

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Doctor surprises Clara with a fun trip to the 1960's.

**Word Count:** 1,222

**Notes:** Inspired by Jenna and Matt's _The Magazine _photoshoot! Look it up, it's super cute!

* * *

When the Doctor picked Clara up that day, he was in a black suit and white bowtie.

"Well, you look different. Have you decided to change style on me?" Clara joked with him.

"No silly Clara, we're going to the 1960's!"

"And you're dressed like that?"

"We're going for dinner! Go and get changed, I've left your dress in your room!"

"I have a room?" Clara was taken aback. She knew most of his former companions stayed on the TARDIS, but she never knew that she had a room for herself.

"Of course you do! Off you pop, she'll show you where to go." Clara headed down the corridor. Lights popped up in the hallways she was to turn down and eventually, she came to a hall with a lone red door. She pressed the button and found herself in a large bedroom resembling the one she so loved at the Maitland house.

She twirled in the middle of the room, and spotted a black dress on a hanger hanging on the closet door. She ran to the dress, touching the shiny fabric in awe.

She carefully dressed, admiring the way it fit her body so perfectly, and fell, with the help of a modest crinoline, to just below her knee. She fashioned her hair into an elegant twist, and applied simple makeup in order to make the bright red lipstick on her lips pop. She pulled on a pair of black kitten heels to match her dress, and elegant black gloves, then went to meet the Doctor.

"Well aren't we quite the pair." Clara joked as she walked into the console room. The Doctor turned to face her, and his eyes went wide.

"Clara, you look amazing!" She giggled and twirled, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door of the TARDIS.

They stepped out into the London streets and towards a swanky restaurant. Clara was in awe. She was actually in the 1960's, in London, having dinner with the Doctor! She felt amazing sitting there across from him in her fancy dress.

After dinner, they went and danced for a bit. Clara loved the music in the restaurant, and being held close by the Doctor was wonderful. She always thought him to be clumsy and childish, but in that moment, he was confident and graceful, spinning her around the dance floor like they were Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.

Eventually, the others on the dance floor cleared a spot for them and cheered them on as they danced. Clara was the belle of the ball, all the ladies asked her where she got her dress from, and who her handsome beau was. One older woman even asked her how long they'd been married. Clara laughed at that one, telling her that they were only friends.

"I would have guessed differently." The woman told Clara. The ladies nearby agreed, saying that the two of them made a lovely couple and were so sweet together. Clara blushed immensely and thanked them all.

She met up with the Doctor a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. She really wasn't ready to let this adventure end, but she figured they had been in the restaurant for quite some time, they probably wanted to make room for other patrons.

"We're not done yet though, back to the TARDIS for a change of clothing, then off to the next place." Clara looked confused, but the Doctor ushered her back into the box and took flight again. "There's another outfit waiting for you in your room."

She followed the corridors back to the room and found another 1960's style dress, but this one was more casual. She refashioned her hair, tied the laces on her sneakers, and went back out to the console room.

The Doctor was back in his regular clothing, but he had left the jacket on the jump seat.

"Where are we now?" She asked eagerly.

"Well… you like music, so what about one of the best musical groups I know of?" Clara was practically bouncing on her heels. When the Doctor opened the door, she saw thousands of screaming fans. A billboard above her head read _The Beatles: Live!_

Clara joined in on the screaming. She loved The Beatles' music, and she was so excited that she could actually see them play live. She jumped on the Doctor and hugged him tight around his neck. He was taken aback, but after a moment, wrapped his arms around her middle. He picked her up and spun her around, making her skirt flare out.

When he put her down and looked into her eyes, her excitement made him laugh heartily. "This is amazing! Thank you Doctor, it's the best surprise yet!"

"Come on then, we'll be late for the show!"

* * *

The Doctor ushered her into the stadium. They marched past rows and rows of screaming fans into a special section near the front of the stage. "Doctor, we're not in the front row, are we?"

"Of course we are! I'm the Doctor, I do this stuff!" Clara squealed and jumped excitedly, grabbing his hand nervously. He squeezed it and looked at her reassuringly, guiding her into their spots.

As soon as The Beatles came out onto the stage, Clara was screaming with every other girl in the place. Her and the Doctor sang their hearts out, knowing every word offhand.

The Doctor admired the way Clara hung onto every moment. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the four men on stage flirt with the audience. Every few minutes, she would turn to look at him excitedly. He'd never seen her like this, so alive and in the moment.

The next time she turned to him, Clara noticed something had changed in the Doctor. She moved closer to him and hugged him close. His hearts pounded with her in such close proximity. He was feeling so in the moment, and so hyped; he thought he could do anything, so he kissed her.

He tucked a finger under her chin, touching their noses together, then inched forward the rest of the way and sealed their lips together. She responded enthusiastically, kissing him back, and pulling away with a wide smile. The people around them were cheering and congratulating them. Clara hugged her Doctor close and took in everything.

* * *

After the concert was over, Clara and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS hand in hand. The Doctor had actually taken Clara to meet the band. She was overjoyed, and absolutely amazed at the opportunity she was given.

They landed the TARDIS that night outside the Maitland's house. Clara was left without a voice and a sore throat. The Doctor walked her to the door, and kissed her under the porch light. She was still dressed in her 1960's attire, so when she stepped in the door and looked Angie in the eye, she was shocked.

She gasped. "Angie, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, silly. Where did your boyfriend take you? Why do you have no voice? Clara!" Angie sounded scandalized. "Did you and the Doctor…"

"Angie! No! Well… he did kiss me." She giggled and turned pink.

"Where did he take you this time? What happened?"

"Well it all started with a black dress…"


	18. Day 16: During their Morning Rituals

**Day 16:** During Their Morning Rituals

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor and Clara's rituals have changed over time.

**Word Count:** 2,008

**Notes:** Sorry this is long, I got kinda carried away, but I like it!

I love all the reviews! Thanks everyone! Don't forget you can find me on tumblr! sammyalex-in-the-snogbox is my URL!

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had always had a pretty strict routine. From day one, The Doctor would pick Clara up at the Maitland house at 11 a.m. sharp. They'd do their adventuring, and she'd be home in time to pick up the kids from school. Some days when George Maitland was working nights, the Doctor would stay with her and they'd have dinner together, but each day was the same.

After the events of Trenzalore, the Doctor kept Clara on the TARDIS for a week to monitor her behavior. He was really worried about his Impossible Girl, she had cheated death in his time stream, and he had managed to bring her out.

He kept her on bed-rest for the first few days, just so she could regain strength. Afterwards, the two of them sat around the TARDIS and enjoyed each other's company before Clara decided it was time to go back to work.

The Doctor found it hard to leave her. Even having her for a week onboard continuously made a difference. He was a lot happier, not in his usual slump. He was more open with her; she remembered some of the experiences from her past lives. He had cried when he heard her speaking Gallifreyan without her even realizing it. They had grown incredibly close, and it was hard to do anything when she wasn't there.

That's when the Doctor decided he was going to invite Clara to live with him on the TARDIS. He wasn't sure how it would go, but he definitely wanted her there with him.

The Doctor had developed a very large crush on Clara. In fact, he had even begun to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her. He was worried about what she'd think about moving in, they obviously weren't dating, but did she know of this crush?

The Doctor was pleasantly surprised when Clara accepted his offer. Within the next few weeks, Clara had assisted the Maitland family as much as she could while they adjusted to the thought that she wouldn't be there. She packed up her stuff, and transferred it to her room in the TARDIS.

The first night, the Doctor could hear Clara crying. The TARDIS had conveniently placed their rooms beside each other, and he could hear her trying to muffle the sounds with her pillow through the wall. He knew it would be a hard transition for her. She wasn't used to this, and she would definitely miss the kids. He promised her that they would go every week to visit, but he knew for the first little bit, she wouldn't feel completely at home.

The next morning, the Doctor rose early and made her breakfast. He knocked on her door and opened it without waiting to hear her invite him in.

"Clara?" Clara's eyes started to open slowly, taking in the Doctor's presence. They were red and puffy from crying last night.

"Oh, good morning, Doctor. What've you got there?" She sat up and wiped her eyes, stretching and yawning.

"I thought I would make us breakfast. Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"Mmm, thank you! Looks delicious, come sit here." She patted the spot beside him.

This started their morning ritual. One of them would get up early and make breakfast. Whatever they made, they enjoyed. They usually moved into the media room, which the TARDIS had moved to beside the kitchen, and attached it with a door.

The two would find some silly cartoon to watch. He really enjoyed _Phineas and Ferb_; Clara found it amusing to watch him watch the show. He was so in awe of the two kids and their ability to create their inventions.

They'd both move from the media room to the kitchen. They would take turns washing and drying; each day they'd switch.

This went on for weeks. They fell into an easy arrangement, and as time passed, Clara started to feel more comfortable. The Doctor was overjoyed that she had finally made the TARDIS her home. Everything was going better than he could have hoped.

Until one night, months later, when he heard Clara scream in the middle of the night.

The Doctor had been asleep, but was woken by the frantic sound. He was up and at her door in moments, and within a minute, sitting on the edge of her bed, shaking her awake.

"Clara, Clara! You're dreaming, wake up!"

She awoke with a gasp, frightened by his presence at first, but then found comfort in his arms. She cried into the crook of his neck, and he held her close, rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Shh, Clara you'll be alright."

"I—I was in the Dalek Asylum. I was so alone. They were converting me. I was so scared, Doctor!"

"I know, I know. I remember her. I wish I could have saved her."

Clara was silent for a few minutes. Her heartbeat had slowed and her breathing became less ragged. The Doctor put her back on her pillows, and got up with the intention of going back to his room.

"No, Doctor please stay." Clara murmured so quietly, he almost missed it.

"Are—are you sure, Clara?" She nodded and flashed him a frightened look. He moved back towards the bed into the space that Clara had made for him. He lay with his hands clasped on his stomach. Clara had different plans. She curled into his side and swung a leg over his. He could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. He sighed, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

Neither moved during the night.

The next morning, the Doctor forgot exactly where he was, so waking up to Clara was quite the surprise. They awkwardly became more aware of each other as they gained consciousness. The Doctor watched her rise and realize that he was still there.

"Thank you for staying." She said shyly while staring at the wall.

"Anything to help. I know the nightmares can be brutal." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm um, going to go shower now. I have an extra toothbrush in my room if you'd like?"

"No thanks, I can just go back to my room. I'll start on breakfast then?" She nodded again, and got up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. The Doctor watched her as she walked away.

* * *

The Doctor was woken again that night by the sound of Clara screaming. He rushed to her room again, woke her, and stayed with her.

The next morning was much like the first. Clara woke, confused at first, but then shy in her small pajamas as she was the day before. She went to shower while the Doctor made them breakfast.

He stayed with her from then on.

The Doctor moved his toothbrush into her bathroom, and kept some clothing in her closet. He dressed in her room while she took the bathroom. He was lying in bed in his usual spot when she poked her head out of the bathroom door, then opened it fully, ready for bed.

It was awkward at first. The previous two nights had called for comfort, and he had cuddled her in order to make her feel safe. But tonight was different. She had no need for that feeling of security, but she didn't want to be a bother to him in the middle of the night. They both fell asleep on their backs looking up towards the ceiling.

When they had woken, they were tangled in a mess of limbs. They were used to waking up in each other's arms, and now had formed a new routine. The two of them got up and brushed their teeth together. Then the Doctor would leave Clara to go make breakfast. She would join him in the media room for cartoons.

This went on for weeks without change. The two became more comfortable with their situation, and looked forward to snuggling together every night. They had also become more affectionate with each other. Clara would press small kisses to his neck and jaw right before she lost consciousness. The Doctor had grown accustomed to stroking her hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head in the moments before he drifted off himself. They had expected this from each other now.

The Doctor had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Clara Oswald. But he still couldn't confidently say that he knew she felt the same way.

Clara was funny with her emotions. Friendship and love were two very different feelings, but he couldn't determine if Clara's actions were out of affection or gratitude. The Doctor was no stranger to the handholding and soft kisses she pressed to his skin, even before she had moved to the TARDIS. He was worried that he had misinterpreted her actions. Was she that friendly with all her other male friends, or was he the only one that received this special attention?

This is something that the Doctor debated about with himself for hours on end.

One morning, Clara woke up and was desperate to get to the bathroom. Instead of waiting for the Doctor to move, she swung a leg over his torso and straddled him for a moment, before moving off of him and running for the door. She came back the same way, settling herself low on his torso hugging him close and pecking him on the neck before rolling off and resuming her comfortable position at his side.

The Doctor never spoke to her about his confusion. He kept letting it happen, and was overjoyed when it did.

One morning, Clara broke ritual completely.

She stretched as she opened her eyes, looking up at the Doctor, who was already awake. She smiled at his bedhead and lightly touched his cheek, leaning in and capturing his full lips in a soft kiss.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. She pulled away slightly, before diving back in and kissing him in a deeper way than before. He slowly closed his eyes, and went with it, giving into his feelings.

Clara pulled away, giggling softly, then curled back into his side.

"Clara… is there a reason why you kissed me?"

"Oh god." She said softly. "I actually just did that… didn't I?"

"Yes…?" The Doctor was very confused, it was evident in his voice.

She groaned slightly. "I thought I was dreaming it. I didn't realize…"

"That's okay." The two were silent for a minute before the Doctor spoke on. "Clara, why did you think you were dreaming?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. Clara sighed before continuing. "It wouldn't be… the first time I'd dreamt that I… kissed you."

"Really? Well Clara, I'm flattered!" He teased.

"Ugh, you're going to make a big deal out of this, aren't you?"

"Of course not! So what else have I done in your dreams? Have I done anything naughty?" He chuckled.

She groaned again. "Please don't do this to me."

"I have! Clara, you've had sex dreams about me, haven't you!"

"Can we stop? Please?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." She hummed in gratitude. "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend. How do you think it would look if I told you I had dirty dreams about you? You'd probably think I… I dunno, liked you or something."

"So you don't." The Doctor asked, feeling a slight pang of rejection.

"I don't what?"

"You don't like me? Well… in the romantic way anyway."

"Well…"

"Clara!"

"What?"

"Do you… actually have… feelings for me?" The Doctor's hearts were racing. Clara could feel them thump against the ear she had pressed against his chest.

"Yes." She responded quietly.

The Doctor put a hand to her cheek, bringing her face up towards his, and kissed her slowly.

"I love you Clara Oswald."

* * *

That day they made a new morning ritual. Each morning, they would rise, kiss each other's lips, and tell the other that they loved them.


	19. Day 17: Spooning

**Day 17:** Spooning

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor helps Clara through an unforeseen predicament.

**Word Count:** 1,852

**Notes:** So, this one is different, not fluffy and light like usual I guess. Sorry it's so long. I get carried away really easily. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Clara and the Doctor came back from their adventure, but instead of laughing with adrenaline, they were heaving in fear.

The planet they had landed on was one that they had never travelled to before, but to Clara, it seemed somewhat familiar. As they ran through the streets exploring, it came to her slowly. She _had_ been here before, but not as her.

One of her many lives from the Doctor's time stream had once been born here. She was a leader of warriors, a queen of sorts, and she had marched her army against an alien race that was dead set on killing the Doctor. Her army was strong, and after her death, her memory was worshipped.

Upon arriving, civilians recognized her right away. She was taken to the high court and sat on a throne. All was well at first; the doppelganger of the great warrior was welcomed. What they didn't tell her is that they wanted her children. They took her away from the Doctor, ignoring her protests, and put her in a lab.

The people had also captured the Doctor. He was unconscious, and woke up in a white room wearing a hospital gown. He dressed, and ran to find Clara.

He found her in a locked room down the hall alone and crying hysterically wearing the same gown he had been in. He turned around and guarded the door as she changed, grabbed her hand as soon as she was ready, and ran back to the TARDIS.

Once they were safely in flight, he turned to her and hugged her close.

"Clara, my Clara. What happened? Where did they take you?"

"I don't know, but they did something to me. I'm so scared."

"I know you are, you should be. I'm going to scan you with the sonic, see if anything can be detected." He pulled away and waved the sonic screwdriver around her body, but nothing was wrong. "I'm going to keep an eye on you. I won't let anything happen, I promise." She nodded and went off to find one of the bathrooms in the TARDIS to clean herself up.

* * *

Clara stayed in the TARDIS for a few days after what happened. She started to feel safe again knowing that he would look after her, but back at the Maitland house, she found herself wishing that she would have stayed with him.

Her small crush on the Doctor had grown after what happened; she was attracted to his protective nature. It's not that she felt _un_safe at home, but she wasn't with the Doctor.

She also started to feel sick. About three weeks after her and the Doctor's capture on that planet, she had started waking up in the mornings and running to the bathroom to throw up. It was awful. She felt fine later on in the day, but this would happen every morning like clockwork. She found herself wanting to eat more, and though she tried to keep herself from eating more than usual, she was gaining weight.

A month in to this strange behavior, Clara realized that she hadn't gotten her period in a while. She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at the forgotten box of tampons in the bathroom cabinet. Tears sprang to her eyes; she was terrified that she might be pregnant.

She had no need to be terrified of this; she had only dated two guys since running off with the Doctor, and they weren't even serious relationships. She'd only slept with the first one, and if she were pregnant from that, she would have known _long_ ago.

Clara called the Doctor right away, and told him to pick her up. He was there in a matter of seconds, alarmed by the sound of her voice cracking with tears.

She was waiting on the front steps when he landed. She sprinted to the doors and opened them, running straight into his arms.

"What's wrong, Clara? Oh god you're shaking." She was practically hysterical. "You need to calm down so you can tell me what happened." He moved her hair away from her face, and ran his thumb down her tearstained cheek.

"I—I think I might be pregnant." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying as he softly rubbed her back. His eyes widened. The Doctor realized that despite his crush, Clara probably went out and dated other men. She was totally free to do so, they weren't together, it was just a strange thought.

"Well, then congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky father?" He tried so hard to sound happy for her. Inside, he was upset.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I haven't been… _with_… anyone in months." He pulled her away and shot her a look of confusion.

"Then why do you think… that's impossible, Clara. You can't get pregnant without… you know… doing… stuff."

"I know, it's just, I have all the symptoms, and I'm really worried. What if they did something to me that day we were captured?" The Doctor thought back to Amy and Demon's Run, what a mess that had been.

"The sonic said you were fine—"

"—But that could have been too early. Think about it, Doctor. It's possible." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around her body again. Then he placed the tip of it into a spot on the console, and her image popped up on one of the screens. He covered his hand with his mouth when he saw the results.

"Congratulations, Clara. Your hunch was right, you're pregnant." Tears were in his eyes. He didn't want to tell her what he needed to say next.

"Why are you crying, Doctor. I'm the one that's pregnant." She wrapped her arms around her middle speaking softly through the fast falling tears.

He turned towards her and looked at the ground. "Because I'm the father." She gasped and choked out a sob, clinging to him all while trembling.

"How—how is this possible? We haven't…"

"I know. They took me too on that planet. I was unconscious for a bit, I don't know what happened either. They probably took what they needed from me, and used it on you while we were unconscious."

"I'm so scared, I don't know what I'm going to do." He calmed her down by rubbing her back and running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be there every step of the way." The Doctor was scared too. He hadn't been a father in centuries. He knew this regeneration wasn't terrible with kids, but they weren't his own. Could he be enough for Clara? Could he support her and their child?

"Thank you, Doctor. It means a lot to me."

* * *

Weeks had passed, and Clara had decided to keep the baby. She realized that she had to tell George and the kids at some point before she started showing, and was prepared to tell the entire story, including the fact that the Doctor was an alien.

She also had to tell her father. She was wary about telling him because he hadn't yet met the Doctor, and she was worried he'd get the wrong idea about the two.

Clara had taken to staying on the TARDIS. It was easier for the Doctor to monitor her there, and both her and the baby felt more comfortable. Neither her nor the Doctor had made any moves romantically. They were both happy living in close quarters acting affectionately towards the other without having to define exactly what they were.

The Doctor was great at helping her through the effects of pregnancy. He held her hair back when she was sick, and made her whatever strange food combinations she wanted. When she started to develop a baby bump, she was depressed because she felt fat. Her feet had swelled and her hormones were out of whack, but the Doctor constantly reminded her that she was beautiful and massaged her feet and back whenever she wanted.

One day, Clara really hadn't been feeling well. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was nearing the midpoint of her fifth month of pregnancy and felt absolutely awful. The Doctor watched her circle the kitchen table ten times while moaning in discomfort before he told her she should go lie down.

He followed her to her bedroom, and made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room.

"Doctor…" Clara stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Can… can you stay?"

"You really want me to stay?" She nodded, looking sad. He could tell that she really wasn't well, both mentally and physically. This pregnancy had really taken a toll on her, and he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, so he sat on the chair in the corner of the room.

"No silly, come over here." She patted the spot beside her. The Doctor moved cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're infuriating. I want you close to me."

"Oh, well you never specified." He said nervously.

"Come here." He lay down beside her with his hands resting on his stomach.

Clara sighed. "I like having you close." She reached across his body and took the hand that was furthest from her, and wrapped it around her growing belly. He immediately tensed up and tried to pull away. He hadn't been this close to her ever, and while it was nice, it was just quite quick for him. He wasn't one for intimacy.

He squirmed slightly, not used to spooning, well, anybody, but then felt a slight beat against his hand.

"Clara… did… did the baby…"

"Just kick? Yeah. She just started doing it today." She laughed a bit.

The Doctor was enthralled by the pride he felt. It was strange. He had been a father before, but so long ago, and Gallifreyan babies were different than humans. The Doctor pressed his hand more confidently to her belly and rubbed soothing circles. He stopped his squirming and made himself comfortable behind Clara.

"I still can't believe there's a little life growing inside of you, just a little person."

"You can't believe it? I'm the one carrying it. Yeah, it's still a shocker." She moved her hand on top of his hand and clasped their fingers together.

"Thank you again, Doctor, for helping me with this. I don't know what I would have done."

"I would never have left you on your own. I still never will leave you on your own. This baby is our responsibility, and I'll be there, for both of you."

Clara was so touched. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

He chuckled slightly. "Hormones. Try and get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better once you do. I'll stay if you'd like."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The kicking continued through the night. Eventually, the Doctor and Clara both fell asleep soundly. The Doctor kept his word; he stayed with her all night, and never let go.


	20. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Day 18:** Doing Something Together

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Lazy days in the TARDIS can also involve some learning.

**Word Count: **1,053

**Notes:** Doing something together is so vague, so I decided to have the characters relate to me! I hope you all enjoy this; my brain just went "what the hell!"

p.s. Sorry I'm so bad at updating this. I've had a pretty crazy week/weekend, and the next few weeks probably won't be much better, but I'll try as hard as I can to update sooner!

* * *

After the events of Trenzalore, Clara was pretty immobile. Falling through the Doctor's time stream had given her quite a few injuries; she was even put on bed rest for her first few days of recovery.

Now, she was off bed rest, but still couldn't walk properly. Her ankle was sprained, and her foot badly bruised, so she and the Doctor had taken to just sitting around the TARDIS enjoying each other's company.

They had watched quite a few movies and television shows together now that they had so much time to spare. The Doctor would pop some popcorn and the two would relax on the couch with a good film.

Sometimes Clara sat with her laptop. She had taken up writing, and her and the Doctor would write the most ridiculous stories they could think up, and post them on the internet. Clara found a new favourite website. She had created a Tumblr URL, and followed her friends, looking at crazy gifs and photosets of all the different shows that she watched. Her followers would give her suggestions on what to watch next and she listened to them, thankful that she had those people giving her some advice.

Clara had started a little segment. Each day she would post a few pictures of things that she did while immobile.

"Come here, Doctor."

"Why, what for?"

"Just sit down." The Doctor took a seat next to her on the couch and looked at her laptop. He could see their faces together on the screen, moving.

"Why am I there?"

"My webcam's turned on."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take a picture."

"Oh! You want me to be in the picture?"

"Yes! My followers have been asking about you."

"Why?"

"Well, generally on tumblr, I post pictures of myself, but my followers know that I live with a guy, so they've been asking for pictures of you too."

"That's creepy."

"No it's not. Just shut up and smile." He did. They took a few normal pictures, then some funny ones where they were snarling at each other and generally making silly faces.

Clara thanked the Doctor, and looked through the pictures she had taken, picking out the ones she wanted to post. She posted one normal one, then three of the funniest with the caption _You guys asked for it, so here is me and my "roommate" the Doctor. _

A few hours after she posted, she was getting replies and inbox messages from her followers asking various things about the Doctor.

"_He's so cute! How long have you been dating?"_

"_Aww, he loves you so much!"_

"_All I can say is ADORABLE! You guys look really good together."_

"_Seriously, just get married already."_

Clara laughed out loud. She _did_ have a thing for the Doctor, and she _may_ have posted the one picture where he was kissing her cheek, but these comments were still pretty funny.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing really, just a funny post."

"Alright, if you say so."

She posted a little text post saying, "_You guys are all really funny, and thanks for your sweet comments, but the Doctor and I are just friends! We aren't together._"

She immediately started getting messages back from her followers.

"_You guys should TOTALLY get together!"_

"_Come on! You're like my new OTP."_

"_Clara, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. You love him, and he loves you."_

She was still laughing after seeing these comments. "More secret funny internet things?"

"Yup! My followers love me."

The Doctor chuckled, and moved her over so he could sit with her on the couch. "Have they recommended any good movies lately?"

She nodded. "They said something about _Perks of Being a Wallflower_."

"Okay, what do you say we put that on?"

"Sure!" They popped in the movie and sat back to enjoy it.

* * *

When the movie was over, the Doctor had his arm slung around Clara, and she was clinging to his side. They both had tears in their eyes.

"They never said it was that sad."

"That…I…That movie actually made me cry, real tears." The Doctor whispered.

The two sat there wiping their tears for a few minutes, before Clara opened her laptop up again to post about her thoughts on the movie when the Doctor caught a glance at one of her messages.

"What's… _shipping_?"

Clara's mouth went dry. "Um, it's when someone wants two people to get together."

"Okay, and what's an _OTP_?"

"It stands for One True Pair."

"Do people really think that about us?" He smiled a little.

"Um… yeah. A lot of people asked if we were together."

"People think we're a couple?" She nodded quickly and bit her thumbnail. "Oh. Interesting." The Doctor looked off inquisitively.

"Why is that interesting?"

"Hm, what?" He was brought out of his own head and back into the moment. "Oh, well it's just that, it seems your followers aren't the only ones to think that we're together." This time Clara looked at the Doctor inquisitively. "Well… Angie and Artie for one."

"Yeah, but they're kids… they don't know what they're talking about." The Doctor considered this. Clara reconsidered. "Doctor, are we a couple?"

"No! We don't do… couply things!"

Clara giggled. "What? Like holding hands and cuddle and kiss?"

"We don't kiss!"

"Not on the lips we don't. But I do recall quite a few cheek, hair, hand and neck kisses." Clara counted on her fingers as she listed them off.

"We are a couple, aren't we?"

Clara nodded. "I think so."

The Doctor giggled childishly. "But we've never kissed… on the lips I mean."

"You kissed a _version_ of me."

"That was _you _that kissed _me._"

"Yeah, but you blushed."

"Oi!" Clara giggled. The Doctor joined in with his own musical laugh. "So we _have_ kissed then."

"Yeah." Clara said. "Doctor, do you _want_ to be a couple?"

He inhaled sharply, closed his eyes, and nodded. "Yes."

"Then open your eyes." He did.

Clara had moved so that she was sitting closer to him than he had anticipated. He moved back a bit, force of habit, before settling in comfortably.

"Are we gonna make it official or what?"

"Depends, do you want me to kiss you?"

Clara giggled. "Very much so." The Doctor smiled before leaning in to kiss her.


	21. Day 19: In Formal Wear

**Day 19:** In Formal Wear

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Doctor acts as Clara's "plus one" at a wedding

**Word Count: **1,123

**Notes:** Okay, so this kind of happens in the realm of Day 10 (With Animal Ears). It kind of tacks on, but kind of doesn't, let's just assume for this one, the Doctor has met Dave Oswald.

* * *

When the Doctor came to pick Clara up on that particular Wednesday, she was shrieking and bouncing around in happiness. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight while holding onto a fancy card.

"What's got you so happy today?" The Doctor asked her.

"It's my dad, his wedding invitation came in the mail today! I'm so happy he's getting married again!"

"Really? You never told me he was getting married."

"I guess it just never came up."

"Good on him. He's a great man, your father."

"I'm so excited! I love weddings! You'll be my plus one…?"

"What's a plus one?"

"Well, you're coming with me right? My dad adores you, he sort of requested that you come with me." Clara said shyly.

"Of course I will! I'm honored!"

Clara let out an excited squeak and jumped back into his arms.

* * *

The day had come. It was Dave Oswald's wedding day.

Dave's bride Sarah had asked Clara to be a part of the wedding party, so Clara and the Doctor had to be at the church early.

"Doctor, can you come help me for a mo?" Clara called down the hall of the TARDIS where the two were getting ready.

The Doctor ran to her room and opened the door to see her holding up her strapless floor length royal blue dress under her arms. "I can't reach the zip, could you pull it for me?" She looked at him through the mirror. He could see his expression; he was in awe. The Doctor had never seen Clara so done up.

She had gone with the other ladies from the wedding party to get her hair and makeup done, and she looked stunning with a wispy up-do and simple classic makeup.

"You—you look—"

"However I look now, I'll look a hell of a lot better once my dress is on properly." She giggled.

"Right." He moved behind her to zip up her dress. She silently thanked him in the mirror, then started to fasten the clips on her earrings. She turned around to face him once she was finally finished with her accessories.

"Yowzah."

"Did you just yowz me?"

"Have you seen you? Clara, you look—" she looked up at him through her thick black lashes. His breath hitched before he choked out, "absolutely beautiful."

Clara smiled shyly, then kissed his cheek before swiftly putting on her shoes and exiting the TARDIS to go find the bride.

* * *

Clara stood up on the alter next to the bride and groom during the ceremony. Sarah looked beautiful, but he really couldn't take his eyes off Clara.

After the ceremony, he caught up with her and brought her into his arms. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Clara?"

"Nothing Doctor, these are happy tears!"

"Oh! Humany-wumany tears, how wonderful!" He snuggled her close, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and giggled.

* * *

At the reception, Clara's dad gave the Doctor a special seat next to Clara. Dave was probably the biggest supporter of the two of them getting together; he could really see how happy his daughter was with him, and he wanted them to be happy together. When he heard that she was bringing him as a date, Dave was over the moon.

Now, he could see the two of them goofing around at the table. The Doctor looked pretty dapper in his black tux, and he definitely looked good standing beside Clara. Sometimes Dave hated to admit that his little girl was growing up and didn't need him anymore, but if she was going to be with anyone, he hoped it was the Doctor.

Dave and Sarah shared their first dance as a married couple, then Clara danced with her father. After dinner, the real dancing started.

The Doctor made all the kids laugh when he pulled out what he calls the "drunk giraffe". He hadn't had a sip of alcohol, yet he was dancing as if he was hammered. He tried to teach Clara, but she couldn't get through it without laughing hysterically.

He was showing her again when the music changed from an upbeat popular song, to a slow ballad. The group started coupling off and dancing together, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly next to each other.

The Doctor cleared his throat and extended his hand to her. "Clara, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

"I'd love to." She said quietly, taking his hand with her own, and placing the other on his shoulder. The Doctor took her waist, and pulled her close, dancing together in silence.

The couple swayed back and forth to the music, looking straight ahead. Clara rested her cheek on the Doctor's chest, hearing the erratic double beat of his hearts.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, your hearts… they're pounding."

"Oh, um, isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

"Well…" the song changed back to a fast beat and the two broke apart. The Doctor pulled Clara into the garden outside the venue. "Sorry, I just needed to talk, without anyone around. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all, what's up? You seem tense."

"Well, I was going to wait until we were back on the TARDIS, but right now felt like the right moment, and now I don't know what to say."

"What are you on about?" The Doctor stopped thinking. He grabbed her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Oh, that's what you're on about." She giggled slightly, biting her lip and looking at him through her lashes again.

"Clara, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" she cut him off by kissing him.

When Clara pulled away, the Doctor looked shocked. "Oh, so you wanted to—"

"Yes, Doctor. I wanted to do that too."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind me saying that I love you, Clara."

"I don't, because I love you too, Doctor." He looked at her with a wide grin and excitement in his eyes. The Doctor leaned in and captured her lips once more.

The two were suddenly broken apart by the sound of someone clapping. Dave stepped out of the shadows smiling. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." He then turned around and walked back into the venue.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." Clara said with flaming red cheeks.

The Doctor giggled. "Well, it's definitely a story to tell!"

"That's for sure."

"Would you like to head back inside?" Clara nodded as she stood up, taking hold of the Doctor's hand, and walked back to the venue, where they continued to dance happily and in love.


	22. Day 20: Dancing

**Day 20:** Dancing

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Clara discovers that some skills she had in her echoes carried over.

**Word Count:** 1,107

**Notes:** Can I just say I've waited the entire time for this? Enjoy!

p.s. I'm leaving for vacation in the morning, and I know that our place has wifi, but I'm not sure how that works, so be prepared for a slight hiatus. I will try to write while I'm away though so that I can post everything when I get back!

* * *

Nearly a month after Clara and the Doctor returned from Trenzalore, Clara was still experiencing flashbacks from her echoes. It pained her every time she remembered dying; so much that sometimes she would sit in her room and cry as if she had lost someone she knew personally.

It had been affecting her in such strange ways.

She would crave foods that she had never tried, and speak languages she didn't know. Suddenly she knew how to fly the TARDIS, and just yesterday she woke up thinking she was late for her duties as a handmaiden to the Queen.

The Doctor was amused by some of the things that happened around the TARDIS. They were constantly learning something new about the echoes, but Clara was becoming frustrated. It was quite frightening to wake up and not know who exactly you were today.

On this particular day, Clara noticed an unmarked door down the hall from her bedroom that hadn't been there before. Out of curiosity, she pushed it open. As she stepped over the threshold, the lights brightened. Clara was standing in the doorway of a rather large dance studio.

She smiled and walked in, reaching the center of the floor, and spinning in a circle, assessing the whole room. She had always wanted to take lessons as a child, but never got the chance. But, when she eyed the ballet barre, she ran over and began a plié warm up as if it was muscle memory.

Astounded, she continued the warm up, running through an entire piece without music.

_I must have been a dancer in one of my echoes_. She giggled and eyed another door within the studio. Running to it, she realized it was a dressing room with a bodysuit and ballet tights already laid out. She dressed, then stared at the intimidating looking pointe shoes that sat before her. She slid on the ouch pouch, then slid her foot through the elastic and into the hard satin shoe. Resting on her block, she laced up the ribbons, outside ribbon first, then tied them in a tight knot on her inner ankle as if she had done it millions of times before.

She put on the other shoe, then went back into the studio to warm up her ankles. Clara ran through the exercises and laughed as she did. When she stepped away from the barre to do a variation on pointe for the first time, she was a little worried. But she completed the combination flawlessly. She felt as if she'd been a dancer her entire life.

The TARDIS started playing some music for her to dance to. She ran through multiple combinations, eventually picking up a practice tutu excited that she could actually do something she'd wanted to do her entire life.

She didn't notice the Doctor standing in the doorway until she finished the combination and heard him clap. Quickly, she turned around and blushed.

"I didn't know you could dance!"

"Neither did I… but one of my echoes was a dancer. I was lucky to have that carried over. I've always wanted to dance." Clara looked so sweet while standing in front of him so obviously happy. He was glad that she was able to have a memory that didn't cause her pain for once.

"I think that secretly everyone's wanted to dance once in their lives." Clara looked at him quizzically. "I love dancing. Everyone loves dancing… why wouldn't you want to dance your whole life?"

"Because it's hard work…"

"For professionals. Us recreational dancers just love the feeling we get." He smiled, clearly happy about his explanation.

"So, you dance then?"

"Occasionally yes. I try to dance around the TARDIS quite often, makes life less lonely."

"But you're dancing by yourself!" Clara sounded sad for him.

"Yeah, but I've got nothing to lose and nothing to prove. It's like Billy Idol said. Quite enjoyable actually!" Clara giggled at the musical reference. "But you're right, it does get less enjoyable after a while. Would you mind if I join in with you for a bit?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I don't mind!" The Doctor took Clara's hand, and the famous 80's tune rang through the studio. The Doctor spun her around, laughing the whole time. It was the most fun he's had since before Trenzalore. The two needed this break to diffuse some of the tension and sadness that came with the event.

When the song ended, they broke apart, out of breath. A slow song came in its place, and Clara removed the tutu in order to dance with the Doctor properly.

The couple swayed in silence. Clara listened to the steady beats of his hearts, and he rested his chin on her head.

"You're a beautiful dancer, by the way." The Doctor said shyly.

"Thank you Doctor. I'm glad you think so." They continued to sway together until the song ended, and the room went silent. Clara and the Doctor still clutched at each other, refusing to let go.

Minutes passed, and the two were still embracing, gently swaying in the silence.

"I could do this forever." The Doctor sighed out.

"What? Dancing?"

"No, holding on to you."

Clara blushed profusely, thankful that he couldn't see her face. She had butterflies in her stomach, and a light shiver ran down her spine. She gathered up all her courage, and said "I know what you mean."

The Doctor stopped swaying, and pulled away, holding her at arm's length. Her breath hitched when she looked up into his eyes. There was an intensity about him, but it mingled with the happiness that came from their short conversation. A slight grin donned his lips, and his hair fell into his eyes, making him look young and vulnerable.

"Really?" He said in disbelief. He knew how he felt about Clara, he wanted to know if she was on the same page, and this felt like a good way to test it.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "Doctor, I—"

The Doctor needed to hold her again. He brought her to his chest, muffling the sound of the almost-confession.

"I just want to hold you close. It's been weeks since Trenzalore, but I almost lost you, and I really just need you here."

"I know Doctor. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She pressed a light kiss to his jaw. He pulled away slightly, and pressed one, steady kiss to her lips. He pulled away grinning, and brought her close again.

The Doctor sighed, and closed his eyes. "This is why I love dancing. I can be close to people I love."


	23. Day 21: CookingBaking

**Day 21:** Cooking/Baking

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The Doctor decides to surprise a sick Clara.

**Word Count: **781

**Notes: **Hello everyone! Writing this from my car at the moment. Not really enjoying vacation much seeing as this is day 2 of driving, but we'll be in Myrtle Beach in a few hours so huzzah! Someone at a rest stop asked us if we were from up north, and we were like well we're from Canada and then they were like "damn, that is up north". Anyways, commencing with the story!

* * *

Clara had officially moved into the TARDIS earlier that week. As the Doctor expected, she was feeling quite home sick. She was quite attached to Angie and Artie, and it was quite the transition for her.

Her homesickness had evolved and soon enough, Clara had begun to actually feel sick. She was up all the night before coughing and blowing her nose. She woke up that morning with a splitting headache, and the Doctor knew it was a stay in the TARDIS kind of day.

Clara had been in her room napping when the Doctor decided to surprise her.

The Doctor crept into the kitchen and looked through his big box of recipes. He rummaged through until he found the one he was looking for.

"Aha!" He exclaimed pulling out Anna Olson's double chocolate chip recipe. He draped his jacket on a chair, rolled up his sleeves then gathered the necessary ingredients and laid them all out on the counter.

He followed the recipe to a T, trying so hard to make it like Anna had shown him, but the dough didn't look right. He walked around the island he was working on, looking at it from all different angles, but he still couldn't figure out what was wrong. He poked it, and some of the dough stuck to his finger.

"I don't think the dough is supposed to stick like that." The Doctor jumped when he heard Clara's voice ring through the room from behind him.

"Clara! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well, I was, quite peacefully actually, but it's hard to sleep when _someone's_ making a racket down the hall."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright, chin." She said ruffling his hair. "Would you like some help?"

"But these were supposed to be a surprise for you!" He whined.

"Ah, that's okay! There won't be a surprise if we don't figure out what's wrong with them."

He pouted, but moved over to let her see the mess of dough on the counter.

Clara giggled. "You didn't put enough flour in the mix, that's why it's all sticky and gooey. Otherwise, it's all fine."

"Really?" She nodded. "Anna you liar!"

"Anna who?" Clara asked in a mix of confusion and jealousy.

"Anna Olson. Good friend of mine. Went to culinary school together."

"_You_ went to culinary school with _Anna Olson_?"

"Sure did! Lovely woman. Even better cook."

"You're kidding."

"Why would I kid?"

Clara shrugged. "You really know everyone cool, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I know a lot of _un_cool people too, but people usually just scream when we run into them. Like that time we _accidentally_ saved Hitler."

"You _what_?" Clara thought he was kidding, but knew it probably happened. "O-kay, shall we get back to the cookies?"

"Yes, good idea." Clara took a handful of flour and rubbed it along the surface of the island, taking the dough and rolling it around.

* * *

The cookies had been fixed, thanks to Clara, and were currently baking.

Clara and the Doctor had started cleaning up. The Doctor had the bag of flour in his hands, but tripped on his undone shoelace, sending the flour straight towards Clara. When he looked up at her, she was covered in the white powder.

"Clara…" The Doctor said, standing up. She looked at him in disbelief, and suddenly, sneezed sending flour in a cloud towards the floor. The Doctor started laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing… but…but… that was TOO funny!"

Clara laughed too from the ridiculousness of the situation. She looked up at the Doctor and started moving towards the Doctor. She dragged him into a tight hug, which he happily accepted. What he didn't realize was that she had covered the front of him in flour. She giggled, and he squeaked when he saw himself.

"AH! You sneaky little minx!" He said to her.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

"Okay, I'll start with the bowl." He picked up the bowl with the chocolate mixture, and spread it over her face. Her eyes went wide.

"I can't believe you!" She laughed. The mix had spread over from her cheek, down her lips and across her chin. She smiled cheekily, and moved impossibly close to him, yanking him down by the bow tie, and kissing him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, his eyes were wide, and mouth covered in chocolate.

"You…you…you kissed me!"

"Yes I did." She said crossing her arms.

"But…but…why—"

The timer on the oven went "ding", cutting him off.

"That'll be the cookies" Clara hopped away from the Doctor, and over to the oven, leaving him in a state of shock.


	24. Day 22: In Battle Side by Side

**Day 22: **In Battle Side by Side

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Clara and the Doctor find trouble on New Earth

**Word Count: **1,510

**Notes: **SUPER tired from the beach. Waves are AMAZING. Streets are great to go longboarding. I love it. So worth the 2 day drive.

Sorry this is so late, haven't had much time to write and of course, now that I'm ready to post it, the internet is wacky.

Anyway, this might possibly have a trigger warning, I'm not really sure… there's nothing really bad, but there may be some touchy subject matter with this one.

* * *

The Doctor had taken Clara to New Earth this Wednesday. She was amazed at what humanity, or partial humanity, had created. They were in New New York, and she was so excited to be there. She had never been to New York City; it was one of the places she had written down in her book of 101 Places to See.

They had stopped for a lunch break in a little café on New 42nd Street when some young, handsome men approached Clara.

"Excuse me miss? My name's Matt. I couldn't help but notice you, and I just came over to say I think you're beautiful." Clara blushed a deep crimson, the Doctor looked cross.

"Oh, I'm flattered. Thank you. I'm Clara." She reached out to shake his hand.

"You've got to be careful, Clara. These New Earth men, they can be tricky."

"Doctor! Have some class! This nice gentleman just came over to say hello." She turned towards Matt. "Sorry about that, he can get a little paranoid."

"I can see. How 'bout you ditch your friend and come with us?"

"Sounds lovely, Matt, but I don't think that's a very good idea. See, we're just travellers, we'll be going soon."

"Oh, okay. Suit yourself. If you want to stick with bow tie, then stick with him." Matt said walking away with his friends.

"Hey! Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor said defensively.

"Just leave it alone." Clara replied.

* * *

Clara had left the Doctor for a few moments to find a bathroom. She was on her way back to their table at the café when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream, but a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Don't scream, your Doctor won't hear you." The voice from behind her was Matt. Clara breathed in deeply, attempting to nod her head showing him she wouldn't scream. "You shoulda just came with us when you had the chance." He slowly removed his arms from around her. "Now, he's not getting you back." Matt dragged her from the café and into a dark alley nearby.

"He'll find you, I know he will." Clara said bravely. She had a gut feeling he wouldn't though.

Matt laughed. "You really think he'll come 'round? I've seen him here before, the man with the blue box. He's brought others. You're not the only one. You're forgettable. He'll just move on and find another young girl looking for adventure."

"No he won't!" Clara cried. The tears had started running down her face as she went from frightened to upset. Matt was probably right; she was better off staying with him risking physical damage than staying with the Doctor and risking emotional damage.

* * *

Back in the café, the Doctor looked down at his watch. He frowned when he noticed Clara had been gone for a good ten minutes.

He put down a few notes of cash, then made his way to the ladies room to see if she was still there.

"Clara? Clara are you in there? It's time to go." He pushed open the door only to find it empty. The Doctor was worried. He didn't like Clara getting out of his sight, he was always afraid she'd find herself in trouble, and he loved her too much to let her get into serious trouble.

"Have you seen a girl around this high, with brown hair and brown eyes come through here?" He asked multiple people in the café. They all shook their heads, all except for one.

"I saw her walking with a tall man a few minutes ago." The child had answered.

"And where did they go?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"I'm sorry sir, I just saw them go out the door. I'm not sure which direction." The Doctor bent down and hugged the boy, thanking him for his help, then rushed out the door yelling Clara's name.

* * *

Matt had taken Clara further down into the alley and through a passageway that took them underground.

They were face to face with Matt's friends that were with him in the café.

"Looks like Matt _finally_ got the girl! Good on you mate." One friend said to him. Matt high-fived the friend, and moved towards the back of the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Clara asked shyly.

"I'm going to make you mine." Replied Matt, sitting in a large throne-like chair.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I will make you mine. Now shut-up."

* * *

The Doctor was running out of places to look. He was starting to give up hope. He asked everyone that passed him on the street if they had seen the short dark haired girl, but none had.

He was walking back to the café to check again when he heard the jeering voices of young men.

He turned into the alley and found a partially open door leading down into a tunnel.

* * *

"The Doctor will find me, I know he will."

"Your Doctor is probably gone by now."

"I know he's coming for me."

"And how do you know that?" Matt's friend jeered at her.

"Because I love her." The group of men turned around to see the Doctor standing at the foot of the stairs holding his sonic screwdriver. He was seething with anger; the hand not holding the sonic was clenched into a tight fist. Clara had never seen him look so menacing. Matt and his friends looked almost weak at the sight of him.

And then it hit Clara: he said he loved her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and eyes went misty at the sight of him rescuing her once again. She had been doubtful that he would find her, but he did. She had the sense that he would always come looking for her.

Matt advanced on the Doctor while one of his friends grabbed Clara from behind. He was dragging her off again, and she was frightened. She was never one for physical contact, but she knew she had to get away. She bit down on the hand around her mouth, and kicked him in the shin, making him cry in agony. Clara ran towards the Doctor who was locked in a stand down with Matt.

Matt had pointed a gun at the Doctor. The Doctor hated guns; he stayed away from them at all costs, and discouraged his companions from using them. But now, he was face to face with one, and Clara was worried that Matt would shoot.

She thought quickly. She was standing behind Matt; he didn't know that she had broken free. More of his friends had come to grab her, but she mustered all her power and will to save the Doctor and broke free from their grabbing arms. Coming up behind Matt, she kicked him swiftly behind his knee. Matt screamed out in pain. The Doctor hurried towards her, but couldn't get to her fast enough.

Matt pointed the gun at her stomach and shot.

Clara's agonizing cry rang out through the room. The Doctor cried, "Clara!" and kneeled to stay by her side. She was clutching the fabric of her dress, now stained with blood. Her breath was coming up in short pants of fear. The Doctor was combing through her hair telling her she would be okay.

"It's done. She'll die, and I'll be right. You'll move on, find another girl, just as I said." Matt and his friends left the room.

Once everybody had cleared out, the Doctor touched Clara's bloodstained stomach. "I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt. But I need you to stay still and realize that you'll be okay."

She nodded and shivered as his fingers touched her bare skin. Then it started. His hands glowed gold, and streams of light flowed through them and into her stomach. She started to glow too, and giggled as the light tickled her insides. But then the burning started.

She screamed. It felt as if there was a fire burning through her body desperate to escape. She wanted it to stop, she pleaded for him to stop, but he never removed his hands.

The Doctor knew this was hurting her, but he still did it with tears streaming down his face. He concentrated on his love for her, and let it flow through him as the skin of the bullet wound closed over. The screaming stopped, and he removed his hands.

Clara was breathing heavily. She had no idea what he had done to her, but the pain had lifted, and there was no hole in her stomach. She was astonished.

"Regeneration energy. I wasn't sure it would work, but it obviously did." Tears were still flowing freely from both of them. She jumped up and hugged him around his neck tightly.

"Thank you, you saved my life. I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. I don't know what I would have done without you." He whispered back, holding her closer than ever before.


	25. Day 23: Arguing

**Day 23:** Arguing

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor is upset when he can't help a grumpy Clara.

**Word Count:** 792

**Notes:** I think that this chapter will be entirely from the Doctor's perspective, then the next will be from Clara's. Playing with the idea. Anyways, sorry it's taking so long!

Back from vacation now, hoping to post a few chapters in the next two days, but I can't guarantee that will happen!

* * *

You know those days you have where everything sets you off? Today had just been one of those days for Clara.

The Doctor could sense it when he picked her up that morning. She was usually quite cheery when he came around, but today, she was grumpy. Her smile seemed forced, and she didn't rush to the TARDIS like she usually did.

His instincts told him to leave her alone. It wasn't the first time she'd acted this way, and it wouldn't be the last, but lately, her bouts of moodiness had been happening more often. He ignored his instinct and followed his heart.

"Clara, are you feeling alright?" The Doctor asked as he shut the TARDIS door.

"I feel fine."

"Okay…" He considered leaving it there, but he knew she wasn't fine. "Are you alright then? Is everything okay with Angie and Artie?"

"I said I'm fine." She said shortly.

"If you insist. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Does it really matter? Your ship will just get us lost somewhere else anyway." The TARDIS hummed in response.

"Hey! Don't insult the TARDIS! She's very sensitive."

"Whatever. Can we just float and watch some tele or something?"

"You don't want to go travelling today?" The Doctor sounded disappointed.

Clara shook her head. "No, not today sorry. Can we just hang out?"

The Doctor sighed. "Sure." He was sad that she didn't want to go out today, but at least he got to spend time with her. It didn't matter what they did to him, as long as he was able to see his impossible girl.

* * *

They had been sitting on the couch watching television for over an hour. Clara wasn't pressed up against him like she usually was. Instead, she was curled into the opposite corner of the large couch.

Her lovely smile never graced her face, and she was stiff as a board. She didn't want to talk at all, and she never even looked over at him.

"So… what's up with you? What have you been up to this week?"

She sighed heavily. "Nothing."

"You didn't do anything this week?"

"No, not really."

"Clara, obviously something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Can I really?" Clara turned towards him. She had raised her voice considerably, almost yelling.

"Yes! You can come to me for anything! I thought you knew that? I want you to talk to me about stuff."

"I really don't think I can. You just can't hear some things."

"Clara, what's bothering you? Really, please tell me." He pleaded.

Clara was getting even more upset. She now had tears in her eyes. "I told you, it's nothing! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry. You're my friend, I just want you to know that someone's here for you. Is it about your mum?"

"God dammit, NO! Why is it that whenever I'm upset, it's about my mother? Can't I just be upset by myself for once?"

"Because this isn't the first time you've acted this way."

Clara got up, enraged and frustrated by their conversation. "I'm going to my room. Can you leave me alone?"

"Clara, why won't you talk to me? You're my friend—"

"That's just the problem!" Suddenly she turned to him. He was closer than she thought, and her nose collided with his chest. She started to sway backwards, but he grabbed her before she could fall. The Doctor set her down on the floor.

Clara's tears flowed freely now.

"What's the problem? Do you not want to be my friend?" It was the Doctor's turn to feel hurt. Surely she didn't mean this.

"No! I don't want to be your friend." She sobbed into her hands.

"Alright, I'll just drop you off at home then." He stood up. His hearts were pounding in his chest. He really didn't think Clara felt this way.

Clara made a slight growling noise in frustration. "Are you really that blind?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor turned around, outraged. "First you tell me that you're fine when you clearly aren't. Then you act all stand-offish towards me when I just want to help. Then you tell me you don't want to be my friend. But when I offer to take you home, you tell me I'm blind. What do you want?!" The Doctor yelled at her in frustration.

Clara retracted a bit. She looked small sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, but she got up with a face of determination, and stood in front of him. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want to be your friend because…"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."


	26. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

**Day 24:** Making Up Afterwards

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor realizes why Clara is so grumpy

**Word Count:** 646

**Notes:** Hope that fight was good… here's part two!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY…

_"I don't want to be your friend because…"_

_"Because why?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."_

* * *

The Doctor's hearts were pounding for a completely different reason now. _She loves me!_ His anger and frustration melted; he knew exactly why she was feeling the way she was.

Clara stared up at the Doctor through misty eyes. _I can't believe I just said that._ She felt like an idiot. Clara had promised herself she would never confess her feelings to the Doctor, she thought he would laugh in her face, or think she was weak. She didn't expect to see him gaping at her with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out. Can you just drop me off then—"

"You love me?"

Clara sighed heavily. "Can we just forget I ever said anything?"

"No, we can't, did you mean it?"

Clara looked down at her feet shyly. "Please forget it—"

"I can't forget it, Clara, I won't forget it. Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

Slowly, she craned her neck up so she could look into his eyes. Slowly, she nodded her head and whispered out "yes", so softly he could barely hear her.

Clara was surprised to feel him pull her into a hug. The tears were still coming; she knew she embarrassed herself in front of a man who could never feel the same way about her. And yet, he was comforting her?

"Clara, beautiful Clara." He whispered to her, burrowing his face in her brown hair. She stayed silent, not knowing what exactly to say to him. He kissed the top of her head, and she felt a glimmer of hope. _Maybe he _did_ feel the same way, but then again, maybe I'm dreaming._

"I'm sorry Doctor, I really didn't mean to just… say it."

"Why not?" He looked at her concerned.

"Well… because… I don't know. I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't want to mess things up."

"But don't you feel better now that you did?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Yeah, I do actually. I get it if you want me gone, you can just drop me off at home—"

"Why would I want you gone?"

"Well… you know…" Clara stammered, "won't things be… awkward for you? Knowing how I feel?"

"Not in the least!" The Doctor said excitedly. He calmed down for a moment and turned serious. "There are things I meant to keep from you too, but in light of what was just said…" He pulled away from her, turning on the spot, then brought his hands to her cheeks. The Doctor took a deep breath before saying, "I love you too, so much Clara. I knew I loved you when you told me to try coming back tomorrow."

"Really?" Clara whispered, a watery smile gracing her features.

The Doctor nodded, and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I've been such a grump, Doctor. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"It's okay, I understand. You were nervous, so was I."

She nodded and looked back into his eyes. "I love you. God I love saying that."

"I love you too, Clara." He said back. He looked intrigued for a moment. "Does that make us…"

"Make us what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" The Doctor was amused.

"Only if you want us to be."

"Damn, looks like Artie was right when he said goodbye to 'Clara's boyfriend'. I thought he was properly bonkers."

Clara giggled. "Artie wasn't the only one that was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is a snogbox!" Clara laughed.

The Doctor looked at her disapprovingly. Then considered it. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Technically, it isn't a snogbox yet."

"Oh, I guess it isn't." Clara giggled. "Shall we make it one?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." The Doctor chuckled as he brought Clara, his love, in for a kiss.


	27. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Day 25:** Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Doctor will always be there for Clara to catch her when she falls.

**Word Count:** 860

**Notes:** Hi! I'm here, no need to panic. Just had a lot going on recently. I moved into the new apartment and started 3rd year on uni this week (OH MY GOD) so it's been pretty hectic. I also didn't have internet until two days ago, so that kinda sucked, but all is well in Symonne's 'verse! OKAY, onto the story!

* * *

Clara and the Doctor were returning to the TARDIS after seeing a particularly funny movie in the year 2113. The quiet street was interrupted by the sound of the two of them laughing as they walked.

"No, but my favourite part had to be when he was surprised and fell down the stairs. That was _so_ funny!"

"Clara, did you not _see_ the part where he was on stage and pretended he knew the play? Now _that_ was amusing."

"You really do have good taste in movies, Doctor. I'm glad you talked me out of that sappy romantic one." Clara said breaking up the laughter.

"Ugh, alien romances. You never want to see those."

"Why not? Do alien romances tend to end badly?" Clara was genuinely interested in what the Doctor had to say. She had been harboring a crush on him for months now, and she wanted to know his take on human-alien romances.

"In movies? Terribly. It was a human director too, so the alien would have been horribly messed up. You humans think you know everything, but you really don't, especially when it comes to writing aliens."

Clara giggled. "So… what about in real life? Do any romantic relationships between humans and aliens ever work out?"

"Well… I mean yes," the Doctor stammered, "there have been, but it's not like other relationships. Love is universal, yes, well for the most part, but there are different ways of saying I love you. Different species have certain mating rituals that they go through, sometimes the fates decide for them. Sometimes it's a matter of predestination; some aliens believe that they don't have any agency and everything they ever do is already mapped out for them."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that deep."

"You didn't know aliens really existed until a few months ago. The whole thing is quite hard to process." He chuckled.

"So what about your home planet, Gallifrey was it? What's romance like over there?"

The Doctor's hearts pounded in his chest. He wasn't expecting this from Clara. "Well actually, I'm not quite sure. My parents' marriage was arranged, as were many other marriages on Gallifrey. I was always an outcast though… Nobody really liked what I did, but I fell in love just like any other human, got married, or bonded as we say it, had children, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren. I loved them all very much."

"Where are they now?" Clara asked warily. She looked at his pained expression, and thought differently. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Thank you for opening up though, I appreciate it."

He smiled at her and took her hand lightly in his.

"So, how about you, Clara Oswald? Have you ever been in love?"

She sighed heavily. "Well, I thought I was once, when I was about seventeen. But I was just a stupid teenager who was still dealing with her mom's death. This guy was a complete arse. To this day I don't understand what I saw in him."

"And never since then?"

"… There have been times since where I thought I was starting to fall, but I step back and second-guess myself. I just I don't want to get hurt."

The Doctor nodded. "I wouldn't want to see some arse hurt you."

Clara smiled shyly and the pair continued to walk in silence.

As they continued on towards the TARDIS, Clara stubbed her toe in a crack in the road. She gasped in pain and started to fall, bracing herself for the hard impact that the concrete would inevitably bring, but never felt it. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor's staring back at her. His arms had woven around her back, and he was holding her less than a foot from the ground where he had caught her as if he had dipped her while dancing.

Clara's heart was pounding. She looked up into the Doctor's interesting eyes, and his gaze caught her own. The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours, before he finally brought her up away from the ground and standing on her own two feet.

"Sorry, I just—" The Doctor began awkwardly while fixing his bowtie and smoothing his hair.

"Thank you." Clara said softly. The softness in her voice caught his attention, and he looked to her one more time. Her deep brown eyes were already on his, and a faint blush graced her cheeks and neck as his eyes caught her own once more.

He moved towards her again, resting his palms lightly on her neck so his thumb could brush her cheek. "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall. I promise." There was tenderness in his eyes, an emotion that she had seen before but only briefly. But now, the raw passion was clear. And with one simple look, Clara understood everything. She could see his love for her; it was practically radiating in waves from his body.

"I know. I always know, Chin boy." The Doctor took his hands from her face. The couple walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS, ending another beautiful day together.


	28. Day 26: Getting Married

**Day 26:** Getting Married

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Clara's always dreamed of her big day…

**Word Count:** 1,272

**Notes:** I played around with a few different ideas for this one. I thought it was kinda similar to something else I've written, but I decided screw it, I like the idea I'm sticking with it! Enjoy!

I also made a little Polyvore collage for this one, just cause I like visualizing dresses and whatnot (plus hey, who doesn't like putting together wedding looks), so if you want to check out what I envisioned, check it out on my tumblr! If you envisioned something else, that's cool! Let me know, drop me a review, PM me, message me on tumblr, I love hearing feedback of any kind!

Go to my tumblr: .com

(link) /post/60584320958/heres-your-sneak-peek-for-day-26 - its-called-the

* * *

Every little girl dreams about her wedding day. Some women will deny it, but at heart, they know that they've been thinking about it forever.

Clara Oswald was no stranger to this. She likes saying that she isn't really one for great romantic gestures, but her wedding day was always the exception.

Now that it was here, she was over the moon.

She sat on a stool looking at herself in the mirror when her grandmother knocked on the door.

"Clara darling?" Clara turned around to face her. "Oh dear you look amazing!" Clara had to admit, the stylist had done wonders on her hair, sweeping it up into a complicated array of messy twists to form a loose bun at the nape of her neck. The simple makeup complimented her delicate features, and made her deep brown eyes glisten like melted chocolate.

"Thank you, nan." She said standing to hug the frail woman. She looked to the bed where her white gown was draped. It was extravagant, more extravagant than she originally thought she wanted, but the TARDIS had made it for her, and she knew it was perfect.

But deep down, Clara knew it wasn't the dress, or how she looked at all, or really any of the day's details that made it perfect, it was the man. The Doctor.

Clara knew that today would be perfect no matter what happened because on her wedding day, she was marrying the Doctor. She never wanted to admit that she was in love with him. From day one, she knew she was attracted to him. She flirted shamelessly, but never expected anything to happen from there. It wasn't really until Artie called the Doctor her boyfriend that she realized she was in love with him. And now they were getting married.

"Need some help with your dress?"

"Yeah, it's rather tough, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful." Clara blushed crimson, and pulled the delicate lace sleeves up her arms as her grandmother fastened the pearl buttons on the back. The dress was fitted on top with a bustier bodice, but flowed out in a wave of light, flowy material at her hips. The skirt was embellished with the lace on the sleeve, and it was quite delicate looking. She fell in love as soon as she saw the dress.

She turned to face her nan, who had misty eyes. "Oh my goodness, my beautiful little Clara's all grown up!"

"Nan, stop it, you'll make me cry." Clara giggled nervously. She hugged her grandmother and turned back to the mirror to fasten her sapphire earrings.

"Clara, almost ready?" Her friend and maid of honor knocked from outside.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She slipped on the blue heels and went out to the car.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor were having an outdoor wedding. The venue was a large garden, and the ceremony was to happen in front of the steps of the castle it surrounded. It was a gorgeous day, and absolutely perfect in her opinion.

Clara and her maid of honor were in one of the rooms doing some final touches when Clara's dad entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Dad!" Clara walked towards him and brought him in for a hug. She could hear him sniffling. "Dad, don't start already! I'm going to ruin my makeup!"

"You just—you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Dad."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"Well, you're about to get married."

"I know. There are a few pre-wedding jitters, but no cold feet. I want this."

"That's my girl. You and John are perfect together, he'll be blown away when he sees you." The Doctor had started calling himself "Dr. John Smith" around her family, just so they didn't raise the question "Doctor Who?" again.

"Thanks Dad." She pulled away with misty eyes.

"Ceremony starts in about ten minutes, everyone's arriving now, I'm going to go say hi and come back when we're ready, okay?" She nodded and ushered him out the door.

Moments later, there was another knock at the door. "Did you forget something Dad?"

"Um, no. Actually it's me." The Doctor said from the other side of the door.

Clara and her friend giggled. "Doctor!" She rushed to the door to keep it shut. "You're not supposed to see me until I walk down the aisle. I don't even think we're allowed to talk!"

"I really want to see you though." He whined.

"No way! I'm not messing up our marriage just because you broke some stupid tradition."

"Okay, fine. You're dad's calling me anyway, says that the ceremony is starting soon." Clara smiled as she leaned her head on the door. "I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Doctor. I'll meet you at the end of the aisle."

"I'll be waiting!" He said before she heard his footsteps retreat.

Just minutes later while Clara was fastening her veil under her up do, her dad came to get her. "Ready kiddo?"

Clara took one final look at herself in the mirror, turned around and nodded. She grabbed the bouquet on the table and followed him outside.

Her maid of honor disappeared around the corner and down the aisle when she heard her cue. Clara nervously gripped her father's arm and gave him a soft smile before hearing the guests rise for her entrance. Then the wedding march started.

As Clara turned the corner, she caught the Doctor's eye and smiled. He looked quite dapper in a fitted black tuxedo and matching bowtie. As soon as he saw her, his eyes started to well with tears. He made no move to wipe them away; he didn't want to miss one moment of her walking towards him in her amazing white gown. She looked like an angel, not a weeping one of course, but one of the angels, or apparitions everyone talks about. She seemed to be glowing, as if she was an otherworldly being. She wasn't walking, it was more like floating as she got closer to him.

Finally she had reached the front. She handed off her bouquet and kissed her dad on the cheek, then finally joined their hands. The Doctor pulled her in slightly and whispered in her ear "You look absolutely breathtaking my beautiful impossible girl." He then pulled away slightly to wipe his eyes. Her own eyes were misting over with tears.

The ceremony had begun. Rings were placed on fingers and amazing vows were exchanged between the two. Finally, they were announced as husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The Doctor leaned in for a kiss. Clara's lips touched his and—

"Clara? So will you?"

Clara shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the couch in the Maitland's living room next to the Doctor, who looked like a nervous puppy.

_Damn I must have dozed off… that's been happening a lot lately._ Clara's daydream brought a blush to her face. Her love for the Doctor must have been pretty obvious these days.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Oh um… never mind. It isn't really that important."

"No, Doctor. You were asking me something and I was being rude. What did you want to know?"

The Doctor seemed to be debating in his head. Finally, he let out a breath of air and looked her in the eyes. "Do you maybe want to go on a date some time?"

Clara smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yes, of course I will!"

The Doctor smiled too and brought her in for a hug. _Perhaps my daydream _will_ actually happen!_


	29. Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

**Day 27:** On One of Their Birthdays

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The Doctor helps Clara celebrate her birthday.

**Word Count:** 2,575

**Notes: **Sorry I've once again been absent. TIFF happened this week. It was nuts. I met a bunch of people including Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton and James Corden. Yes, I took a selfie with Craig freaking Owens.

This one's really long. Sorry if it's horribly awkward, I'm finishing it off at like 1am cause I want to get it out tonight, also I can't write. Let me know what you think by leaving me a review or inboxing me!

* * *

The Doctor knew that Clara's birthday was coming up. She had told him not to get her anything, but he knew that he absolutely had to. She was his best friend (he wished she was more, but at the moment, that was where they stood).

Earlier on in the week, the Doctor had taken Clara to a planet that was entirely shopping malls. They had every style from every era of every planet ever documented. As soon as he told her this, her eyes went wide and she rushed over to look through the racks. She left with quite a few bags full compliments of the Doctor, and was insanely happy with how the day had turned out.

But the Doctor felt like he needed to get her more, something personal. He decided to personalize Clara's gift by getting her some jewelry. He went to one of the oldest caves in the universe and picked out a very special crystal. The TARDIS was able to shape it into a beautiful teardrop shape, and the Doctor finished off the crystal by backing it in gold and stringing it through a gold chain. He just hoped Clara liked it.

* * *

The Doctor joined Clara and the Maitlands out at a restaurant for dinner the night of her birthday. They went back home for cake and tea, and the Doctor decided that that was when he would give her his gift.

She opened a few wrapped bundles before blowing out her candles and digging into the delightful chocolate cake.

The Doctor decided after the cake it was time to leave. Clara walked him out to the TARDIS, and he presented a small, delicately wrapped box to her.

"What's this?"

"Why it's your present from me of course!"

"You didn't have to get me anything. I dragged you along a planet-sized shopping mall. Isn't that enough?"

"But I wanted to give you something more personal." The Doctor smiled down at her and encouraged her to open the package. When she did, she gasped.

"Doctor, this is absolutely beautiful!" She lightly touched the delicate stone. "How much did this cost you?"

"Clara! You should never ask how much someone spent on you! But, if you must know, I didn't spend a penny. I went back and plucked it from a cave. The TARDIS helped with the rest." He smiled and took the chain from the box, fastening it around her neck. The pendant sat beautifully on her collarbone, and glistened brilliantly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Doctor, are you busy on Friday?" She said letting go of the man.

"When am I ever busy?"

"True. Would you like to come out with me and a few friends from uni? We were gonna celebrate for my twenty-fifth." Clara asked shyly. She really wanted him there.

"Sure! Sure I'll come!" Clara clapped her hands in joy.

"Great! It'll be an amazing night. Meet me here at 8?"

"You're the boss! I'll be here." They smiled, said their goodbyes, and walked back in the direction of their houses. The Doctor set the coordinates, and set off for Friday.

He landed in precisely the same spot, and knocked on the Maitland's door.

"Ah! Hello Doctor! Come on in." Clara ushered him into the house. She looked different. She was wearing a lot more makeup than she was used to, and her hair was a controlled mess of large curls.

"Wow, Clara, you look…"

"Is it okay? Is it too much?" She panicked.

"No, it's amazing." He answered truthfully.

"Great! Wait here, I'll be right down." She disappeared up the stairs and into her room. Minutes later, he could hear her calling for him.

"Are you alright?" He said walking into her room. He noticed that her back was bare, except for the thick strap of a bra.

"Yeah, could you help zip me up?" He eyed the dress she was wearing, if you could call it that. It was a short, tight black dress with a lace top that covered her arms and chest. She looked amazing, there was no denying that, it was just something that the Doctor wasn't used to seeing her in.

"Um, sure." He said from behind her, keeping his eyes on hers in the mirror at all times. He didn't want to look at her bare back, fearing it would bring up thoughts provoking some… _natural_ responses. It was definitely something he didn't want to happen.

He fumbled slightly with the zip being so close to her bottom; that bottom that looked _so good_ in that tight dress. _STOP IT NOW._ His fingers brushed her lower back slightly as he dragged the zip up the track. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." She said nonchalantly. When the zip was all the way up, she turned around and thanked him, grabbing her shoes and purse. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?"

"Just over to a friend's for drinks, then we're going out on the town." She said smiling and biting her lip. "Aren't you hot in that jacket?"

"What?" He said, his hearts pounding in his chest. _Does she think the jacket is hot?_

"We're going to a crowded place, you might want to leave your jacket."

"Oh. But it completes the outfit!"

"I like it off! I don't mind the waistcoat. In fact…" She trailed off as she took the jacket from his shoulders and laying it neatly on her bed. She turned back to his front and undid the buttons at the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to just under his elbow. "There, much better." She gave him a once over and straightened his bow tie. "Looking good Doctor!"

"Oh, um thank you."

Clara giggled and grabbed his hand. "They're expecting us now! Can we take the TARDIS over?"

"Sure! We can even be a few minutes early if you'd like."

"No, let's be fashionably late." The two of them situated themselves in the TARDIS, then took off, and landed moments later down the street from Clara's friend's house.

* * *

When Clara said they were going to her friend's house first, he didn't realize it was so that they could get him drunk.

Upon arriving, Clara's two friends Emily and Alice had already lined up four shot glasses filled with a clear liquid. They sang "Happy Birthday" to Clara, then each downed the shot of cake flavoured vodka.

"Ugh, that did not taste like cake at _all_." The Doctor said while coughing from the strong flavoured drink.

"That was awful. Where's the chase?" Clara asked. Alice motioned towards the kitchen, and Clara disappeared through the doorway.

"So, you and Clara, huh?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Oh, um, we're just friends. We travel together."

"Okay, fair enough. But have you two, you know…?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"It's okay, we'll get it out of you later on." Alice said as Clara came back through the door with cups and a bottle of pop.

Emily and Alice kept handing the Doctor various drinks. Clara sat on the couch sipping her own drink laughing, as he got progressively drunker.

"Guys, be careful! If he's too bad they won't let him in."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. See?" The Doctor stood up quickly and stumbled slightly, but managed to get his footing back quickly. "Time lord senses, different then those humany ones." The Doctor _was_ quite tipsy by this point, but he wanted to prove to Clara that he wasn't a lightweight. Plus, he promised he'd go out with her for her birthday, he couldn't let her down.

"Time lord? Clara, this one's off his rocker." Clara giggled and nodded her head. The Doctor joined in trying to decipher what was so funny.

"He's hot though." Alice turned towards him. "Doctor, you picked a good one. Clara's one of the best people I know. Don't break her heart."

"Well, she's not _mine_ exactly."

"Can I have you then?" Emily asked jokingly.

"Guys! Leave him alone! Shall we get going?" Clara giggled.

"Where exactly are we going?" The Doctor asked her.

"Just this little place." Emily assured him.

* * *

That little place turned out to be a packed club. The Doctor hesitated before stepping through the door, but followed Clara, Emily and Alice to the bar where they each did two rounds of tequila shots.

"That was even worse than the cake thing!" The Doctor whined.

"Oh stop it! Let's go dance!" Alice grabbed Clara and Emily's hands and ran for the dance floor. Clara looked funny running in those giant heels of hers. He watched as her and her friends wiggled their bodies to the ridiculously loud music. Suddenly, Clara turned around and made eye contact with him. She motioned for him to come over, and smiled as he started walking.

He was almost to Clara when a young woman stopped him. "Dance with me?"

The Doctor looked at the girl puzzled as she waited for her answer. "Um, sure?" She nodded and turned around, pressing her backside to his hips, and moving them to the beat of the song. He looked up at Clara with a look of extreme confusion. She was giggling, but the smile never reached her eyes.

He awkwardly stood watching Clara as the girl grinded herself against him. He noticed a good-looking fellow approach her and ask her a question. She nodded, and danced the same way as the girl he was currently with. He frowned as he watched her, upset that Clara chose this man over him. _He asked her though; maybe she would have danced with you if you asked her._ The Doctor thought to himself. He shook his head bringing him back to the present. The girl in front of him had turned around and stared in the direction of Clara.

"You're here with her, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not really _with_ her."

"But you really like her?"

He carefully formed his answer before speaking. "Yeah, I love her."

"Then you should go to her." The girl said smiling. "You're really cute, for the record. She'll say yes."

He thanked her, and went back towards Clara. The Doctor tapped on the man's shoulder and asked, "Do you mind if I steal my friend away?" The man looked at him like he had three heads, but Clara put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm with him… well, he's my friend." The man shook his head and walked away.

"Some guys just don't understand the word no." Clara said. "Do you want to dance?" She asked him shyly." The Doctor looked towards Alice and Emily, who were nodding vigorously behind Clara.

"Sure." He replied. Clara smiled and started doing the most ridiculous arm movements in front of him causing them all to laugh. Then he pulled out the 'drunk giraffe'.

"My god that's horrific! Never do that again!" Clara laughed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you for coming." She looked into his eyes with a mischievous glint, and turned around, pressing her bottom against him and wiggling her hips as the other girl had done. She snaked her hand up and around his neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "You looked really sexy, I figured I might as well give it a try. Oh, and your hands belong on my hips."

The Doctor blushed furiously, but placed his hands where she guided them, moving in time to the beat of the music. It was like a sensory overload. The music pounded in his ears, the feel of her beneath his fingertips, the way she looked in that dress, the smell of her all around him; all this mixed with his drunken state wasn't helping his wandering mind. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him. She was pretty drunk, and he really didn't want to take advantage of his companion.

Clara wound her hands up his neck bringing him down again. This time, she bit his ear lightly, making him shiver. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." He replied breathily.

"We're gonna head out ladies, but thanks for an amazing night!" Clara hugged each of her friends who bid her farewell after pulling her in, and whispering something in her ear that made her blush.

Clara took the Doctor's hand and left the club, heading in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Well, that was fun!" The Doctor said following behind her quickly. Clara was practically running.

"It sure was. But you know what's more fun?"

"What?" He asked her, intrigued.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

Finally they reached the TARDIS. Clara led him to the console and pushed up against him. "Thanks for coming." She said quite drunkenly.

"You're welcome, you already said that."

"I know, but it needed to be said again." She pushed on his shoulders, reaching up to press her lips against his swiftly. The Doctor was drowning in the feel of her all around him. Her hands on his neck, the way her soft lips tugged at his own, the quiet groans she made as he wound his own arms around her waist.

The Doctor responded hesitantly at first, but never tried to stop her. It wasn't until she started unbuttoning his waistcoat that he hesitated.

"We should stop."

"Do you not want this?" She asked, hurt.

"No, well yes, I do, very much so, but we're drunk, and it's your birthday, and you'll regret it."

"Will you regret it?" The Doctor hesitated. "Oh," Clara pulled away from him, "so you don't want this then."

"No! I do, believe me, I do, but just, not in this _state_."

"Is it something I did? Do you not like the way I look?" Clara began to get choked up.

"Clara, you look amazing, believe me, it's _killing _me to say no, but we'd both regret it if anything happened tonight."

"Just to be clear, you _do _want to have sex with me?" The Doctor's eyes went wide; he blushed crimson and his hearts pounded.

"I um—I…"

"I just wanted to know cause, um, I do."

He looked shocked. He shouldn't have been, she just tried to undress him on the console, but he was still shocked. "Well… I want, I want to _make love_ to you. I don't just want sex, because I love you. I want it to be _so _much more."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "You love me?"

"Yes." He said shyly. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you, and I probably sound like an arse seeing as we're both pretty plastered, but I do."

"I love you too." She said hugging him tightly. He could feel the weight of her in his arms. She was pulling him down, as if she were ready to fall asleep right there.

"What do you say we head off to bed?"

"Is that a proposition?" She giggled.

"No, but you sound tired."

She yawned. "I am tired."

"Alright, up we go." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. By the time they had reached the room, she was already asleep in his arms. "Happy birthday, Clara." He whispered kissing her forehead as he lay her down on the sheets and crawling in beside her.


	30. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Day 28:** Doing Something Ridiculous

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Doctor and Clara spend a rainy day together.

**Word Count:** 1,530

**Notes:** Sorry it's so late! Hope you like it! I never meant for it to be this long, by the way.

* * *

It had been a miserable day, the kind where nobody even wanted to look out the window. Clara and the Doctor were supposed to go out to see a movie that night. She had been looking forward to it for weeks now, but the stormy weather had caused the power to go out. Now they sat in the dark waiting for the storm to pass.

"And we can't just take the TARDIS to go see the movie in the future?" Clara pleaded.

"I told you, she doesn't want to listen to me right now, there's something wrong with her and I have to wait for it to be fixed. She won't even let me in."

"So where are you going to stay tonight?"

"I… um… I don't really know actually."

"You can stay here if you'd like. You can sleep on the couch." Clara thought of what George's reaction might be to a strange man sleeping on his couch. "On second thought, you can stay up in my room with me."

"In your room?"

"Yeah, we're both adults." Clara said nonchalantly.

"O-okay."

"It'll be like a sleepover… that'll be fun!"

"I suppose!"

Clara could hear the already heavy rain start to pour down even harder. She jumped slightly, which caught the Doctor's attention.

"Are you okay, Clara?"

"Yeah, the rain's just heavier than usual."

"You know what's fun?"

"What?"

"Dancing in the rain." The Doctor said with a mischievous smile. He jumped up and grabbed Clara around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"DOCTORRRR!" She wailed. He flung open the front door and ran into the pouring rain, setting Clara down on her feet. "I can't believe you!" She yelled at him. He laughed at her and spun around. Her anger slowly faded as she saw his look of joy. Eventually she started laughing too.

The Doctor took Clara's hands and spun her around. They jumped in massive puddles, laughed and bounced around for a few minutes before the Doctor pulled her in, holding her one hand in his, and the other placed at her waist. Clara took his shoulder, and they started to slowly sway to a non-existent beat.

"Are you having fun?"

"Not one bit." She giggled. He pulled her closer allowing her to lean her head on his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. "But this is nice." She said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Clara replied quickly. The Doctor smiled and continued to sway until he noticed that Clara was shivering slightly.

"Shall we go in and warm up now?" He said rubbing her upper arms. Clara nodded quickly and turned towards the house. But, the Doctor caught her hand in his as she turned and brought her back to face him. He drew her in and held her tight to his chest planting a soft kiss to the top of her head as the rain poured down on them in buckets.

* * *

Once they finally made it back into the house, Clara guided the Doctor up to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Thankfully, the power had come back, and the lights had made the night less gloomy.

"You can wash up in here if you want. Shower's got a nice massage setting on it. I'll just take a soak down in Angie and Artie's bathroom."

"O-okay." He stammered as his brain conjured an image of Clara soaking in a tub. He shook his head quickly and proceeded towards the bathroom.

He undressed and hopped into the shower. Clara was right, with the right temperature and the right angle, the shower stream had sent shivers down his body. The pressure massaged his back and warmed his cold skin.

The Doctor looked at the array of bottles Clara had lined up. He found an interesting looking bottle of vanilla body wash. The scent was familiar, it reminded him of the way Clara usually smelled when he picked her up on Wednesdays. He quickly washed up, using her silky shampoo in his hair, and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and realized that his clothes were sopping wet.

Then the power cut again.

"Doctor?" Clara called from outside the door.

"I'm in the bathroom." He called back. She lightly tapped on the door, and he opened it just a crack. "My clothes seem to be a bit wet."

Clara giggled. "I realize. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms of George's for you. I don't know if you want a tee or anything—"

"No, no, just the bottoms are fine. Thank you." He took the checkered bottoms from her and quickly changed, opening the door to find Clara in a soft looking pair of bottoms and tank top. Her hair was still wet and braided down her back.

"I'll hang your clothes on the line downstairs for now. Do you want to get into bed?"

"No, no, I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry."

"Nonsense! We're both adults. It doesn't matter if we share a bed. Big enough for the both of us." She waved him off, then stopped in her tracks. "Unless you really don't want to. Then I'm very sorry for being insensitive and pushy."

The Doctor chuckled. "I don't mind sharing a bed."

Clara smiled and left the room.

The Doctor attempted to situate himself in her bed comfortably, but couldn't, knowing that she would soon be there beside him. He was so used to sleeping alone; the thought of someone else being there made him feel less lonely. But this regeneration was quite shy in the romance department; he really didn't know where he would put his hands.

He was lying flat on his back with his hands resting on his stomach when she came back. Clara giggled, climbing into bed beside him, mirroring his position.

A few moments of silence passed between them. "Are you comfortable?" Clara whispered.

"Yes, yes thank you. Your bed is very… warm."

"You sure you're comfortable? Cause I'm not."

"Oh… well I can go—oh." Clara had moved to lay her head in the cook of his neck, throwing a leg over one of his and "laying her hand in the middle of his bare torso.

"Mmmm." She sighed. "Much better."

The Doctor's chuckle rumbled low in his stomach; she could feel the muscles contract beneath her hand. "I agree." He snaked his hand around to rest on her hip and turned himself so they were both on their sides, facing each other.

Clara looked downwards shyly actually noticing that the Doctor was bare chested at the moment. It was quite dark, but she could still make out the slight definition of muscle in his torso. She gently slid her fingers across his stomach and felt him shiver beneath her. "Sorry." She said softly.

"S'okay." His voice was deep and husky and rumbled in his throat. He moved the hand on her waist to the small of her back and rubbed gently with the tips of his fingers. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, but wasn't prepared for the intensity in them. "Thank you."

"For what?" She questioned.

"For keeping me company, for trusting me, for dancing with me, for letting me stay. Take your pick."

"You're welcome, and you're always welcome to stay, whenever you want." The Doctor smiled at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You, Clara, you are amazing."

"Why's that?"

He looked up above her head for a moment as he spoke. "You're just, you're so wonderful; a breath of fresh air. You're kind, you're selfless, and just…" he touched his forehead to hers again and looked straight into her eyes, "you're so beautiful."

Clara didn't care what it would have looked like to outsiders. They were in their own private world wrapped in sheets and each other. She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him hard, not caring that he was in her bed and shirtless. She didn't care what he might be thinking. She wanted to do it, so she did.

The Doctor flailed for a moment. His eyes were wide at first, and he couldn't seem to find a safe place to put his hands. Anywhere he placed them could imply something to her, and he didn't want to end up being slapped.

When Clara realized that he wasn't responding, she pulled away. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She started to untangle herself from him, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands and pleading. She ignored his voice and continued to pull away. The only way he thought to stop her, and make her realize that he wanted the same thing, was to kiss her.

It was Clara's turn to be shocked. She looked at him, confused for a moment, but that confusion melted into happiness, and the two were kissing once again.

Clara broke away abruptly and let out the tiniest of sneezes. "You watch, I'll get sick from tonight."

"Yeah, what we did was _kind of_ ridiculous." Clara giggled and brought her lips to his for another searing kiss.


	31. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Day 29:** Doing Something Sweet

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The Doctor takes Clara on a vacation of sorts

**Word Count:** 1,564

**Notes:** Apparently I make graphics now as well as write. You can check them out on my blog, I'll post a link on my profile. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I WOULD LITERALLY OPEN THE DOCUMENT MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY AND STARE AT IT NOT KNOWING HOW TO MOVE ON. (I ended up re-writing it because writer's block was awful).

* * *

Clara had almost kissed the Doctor. She stopped herself from giving in to her feelings before she could actually do it, but nevertheless, it almost happened.

He hugged her before she left the TARDIS, and their faces were perfectly level. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest as her hands moved from his shoulders to his neck. The hands he had placed on her waist never moved, even as she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. But, her own nerves took over, and she angled herself slightly to catch the corner of his mouth and chin instead.

That was almost a week ago. She hasn't heard from him since then, and she knew the rule about Wednesdays, she was the one who _set_ the rule, but she was still worried she freaked him out.

* * *

Wednesday had come and gone. Clara and Angie were cleaning up the dishes after dinner; Angie had noticed that Clara had been uncharacteristically silent.

"Are you okay?" She asked the older girl.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. I've known you long enough to know you're not okay. Is it the Doctor? He hasn't come around in a while." Angie knew she hit a sour note—she could see Clara wince slightly, but visibly at the sound of his name.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to blab to Artie or your dad?"

Angie's heart was pounding. Usually it was her going to Clara with her troubles, she had never had the older girl confide in her. Was Clara in trouble? Had the Doctor hurt her? "Yeah, I promise."

Clara sighed. "Last Wednesday, when he dropped me off, I kissed him, well almost."

"You two haven't even kissed yet? I thought you were _well_ beyond that. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"I don't understand why you think he's my boyfriend. Where did you two come up with this? And no, we haven't done _anything_ remotely couple-y past handholding."

"Could have fooled me. I see how he looks at you, reminds me of some gushy romance film. His stupid box probably sent him to the wrong place or something."

"Yeah, it does have a tendency to do that sometimes." Clara heard the faint sound of her Spice Girls ringtone coming from the counter. She reached over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"Clara! What day is it?" The Doctor called from the other side of the phone.

"Wednesday night, how did you get my cell number?"

"Damn, overshot again. How late is it?"

"Like, half past eight?"

"Okay, can I take you somewhere tomorrow then?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Oh, and um, would you like to spend the night in the TARDIS? It's just that, the place I'm taking you, it's always better at night, and I don't want to drop you off too late—"

"Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you soon. Oh, bring a bathing suit! And Clara?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I miss you."

Clara blushed profusely and a small smile crept onto her lips. "I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Clara hung up the phone and turned back to Angie, who looked quite smug.

"You two are totally a couple."

"Are not… shut up. I have to pack."

"Pack? Where are you going? Spending a night in his box?"

"…No." Clara said unconvincingly.

"You totally are! So are you gonna share his bed?"

"ANGIE! Let's not go there. I don't even want to think about the fact that you know _there_ exists."

"Clara, I'm fourteen, I'm not a baby."

"I know, I know. It's just… I've got to go pack."

* * *

The next morning, Clara was packed and ready to go. She told George that she and her friends were having a girl's night and spending the next two days at a spa. After the kids were sent off to school, she waited for him.

The Doctor arrived promptly at ten o'clock, and then they were off! They spent the morning watching cartoons in the media room, and headed off to their destination for lunch.

"Doctor, this place is beautiful!" It was a planet dedicated solely to tourists of the galaxy. Each different region of the planet had a different landscape, and each was incredibly beautiful. The place that they had landed in was a beach town. Along the coast, there was a huge boardwalk with cute little shops and plenty of restaurants. Hotels lined up all right on the beach; each had a fenced in pool and deck area with lounge chairs for the patrons to relax in. There were palm trees everywhere, and not a cloud in the sky.

"It really is, isn't it? Lunch and then the beach?" She nodded and they set off for lunch.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor spent most of the day on the beach. They played beach volleyball, tanned for a bit, and even partook in a salsa lesson.

After grabbing dinner at one of the restaurants on the boardwalk, they headed back to their spot on the beach to watch the sunset.

"Wow, this is breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here, Doctor." The Doctor smiled and wound his arm around her waist. Clara leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder and watched as the sky turned from blue, to pink.

When night fell, and the two moons and stars were visible in the sky, the two left their spot and walked along the edge of the water, hand-in-hand.

"This is nice." Clara sighed.

"It is."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a hotel deck with no guests.

"Hot tub?" Clara said jokingly.

"Sure." The Doctor said. They hadn't changed since their afternoon at the beach, so he took his shirt off and slid down into the warm water. Clara giggled and followed suit, sliding into the spot next to him.

The water felt wonderful. It was hot and soothing, and the jets seemed to hit her right where she needed them. They tickled her spine and sent shivers through her body. She sank further into the warm water, and the jets hit different parts of her back, moving up towards her neck. It hit a particularly sore part of her neck and she winced in pain.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep all that well last night. There's a kink in my neck, I think I slept on it funny."

"Well, I've always been told that I'm good with my hands, let me help." The Doctor said to her. He moved behind her and gently placed his hands on the back of her exposed neck. She shivered lightly, but moved in the way that he swayed her.

He started with his fingers. The Doctor gently tapped her neck and down her shoulders with the tips of his fingers as if he were typing on a keyboard. He found a few knots, which he lightly rubbed with his fingers, working up to using his thumbs. It was painful at first, working through tough knots was never fun, but the pain faded away the more he rubbed at it.

The Doctor had been rubbing Clara's neck for a few minutes now. She expected him to complain about his hands getting tired, but he never did. He had continued on from her neck and shoulders down the center of her spine. His fingers dipped cautiously under the strap of her bikini top to hit the spot right in the middle of her back. She arched forwards and breathed in sharply as he did this.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked her worriedly.

"No, no it just felt _really _good."

"Oh, okay." He said as he continued down her back. When he got to the base of her spine, he slowed down his ministrations and eventually stopped, placing his hands low on her hips from behind her.

Clara turned so that she was facing the Doctor and wading in the shallow water. She hugged him and pecked him on the cheek before saying, "Thank you, that felt amazing." The combination of hot water and the Doctor's soft hands working on her back had relaxed her immensely. She felt invincible, but she was quite surprised at herself when she turned around completely to straddle his lap, and moved forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

She felt him gasp into her mouth, which only allowed her to kiss him deeper. The Doctor's eyes were wide open, but closed slowly as he felt her hands slide from where they were around his neck down to brace herself against his chest.

He ended the kiss way too soon way too soon when he heard voices in the distance.

"We should probably get out of here." Clara whispered.

"I love you." He replied wide-eyed.

A soft smile broke out onto her face, and her eyes glazed over with tears. "You—you really love me?"

He nodded. "I do, I love you!"

"I love you too you big oaf!" She said pecking him lightly on the mouth. "Why don't we take this back to the TARDIS?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said jumping up and out of the water, grabbing her hand to help her out. The two ran back to the blue box, and continued what they had started into the night.


	32. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Day 30:** Doing Something Hot

**Rating:** T+ (This chapter is going to be **straight plot**… I won't add the smuttiness here, but **I will post it in the next chapter** if you want to read. There is swearing in this chapter though and a bit of a lead up, so just warning you.)

**Summary:** The TARDIS decides that a certain function is unnecessary.

**Word Count: **2,284

**Notes:** So… THANK YOU ALL DEARLY FOR READING AND FAVOURITING AND REBLOGGING AND SHARING THIS. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed this process as much as I have! Big thank you to everyone who sent me feedback, I appreciate it so much guys! Ah! Here's the big finale!

I need to send out an absolutely HUMONGOUS THANK YOU to **Little-French-Pen** for translating this into French! I ADORE the fact that people can read this in other languages and I'm so grateful that you came to me and asked cause it's something I really never considered possible.

So, for this one I would like to attempt smut, but I know that some of you guys aren't into reading that. I still want to be able to put out a chapter for those of you who don't like it, because you've all followed me on this journey as much as everyone else has, so **this chapter will be sans-smut** and just straight plot. I'll post the entire chapter with smut in the next chapter, so **if you'd like to read it smut and all, feel free to skip this one and move on to the next.**

* * *

It started out like any normal Wednesday. The Doctor picked Clara up at the Maitland's at ten o'clock sharp. They would hug and exchange pleasantries; Clara would talk about her week, and they'd go off somewhere in the TARDIS. It was routine by now.

Everything started going wrong when the TARDIS decided she didn't want to take them to their destination.

"Are we there yet, Doctor?"

"Not quite, she doesn't want to land." He fiddled around with a few knobs on the console. "We're literally floating above the planet."

"So then what's her problem?" Clara asked fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't really know. She's just not cooperating." He looked at one of the screens on the console to check if maybe there was something wrong with the engine, but nothing popped up. "Damn it, why won't you work!"

"She doesn't like me." Clara said to him nonchalantly.

"Of course she does, don't you sexy?" The TARDIS hummed in response. "Oi! Don't be rude. Clara's in our lives and that won't be changing soon, you got that?" The TARDIS hummed again, this time much softer than before. "That's better. She thinks you're very pretty."

"Are you sure that's her and not just you saying that Doctor?"

"No, that's an actual thing she said! Cross my hearts."

Clara giggled. "Whatever you say Doc."

"Don't call me that." He said annoyed.

* * *

An hour later, Clara and the Doctor were still hanging around over the planet they were supposed to land on.

The Doctor had run out of buttons to press. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with his TARDIS.

Clara, who sat slumped in the jump seat near the stairs, started to fan herself with her hand.

"Is it just me, or did it get hot in here?"

"Must be you, doesn't feel any different than normal to me."

She removed the sweater that she had on and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "Much better."

"Good."

A few minutes later, the Doctor also removed his jacket. She could see a slight sheen of sweat start to form on his face. He obviously felt it too.

"Okay, it's definitely getting hotter in here." Clara said again.

"It is. But why? The air conditioner seems to be running fine, but the temperature is rising." The Doctor continued to check the screens to see if he could find anything wrong, and couldn't.

"This is ridiculous. I'm starting to sweat." Clara said frustrated.

"I know it is." The Doctor replied removing his waistcoat and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"My feet are sweating in my boots." She complained.

"Then take them off."

"Really?"

"I am, it'll help." They both sat down and removed their boots. The Doctor also removed his socks, but Clara was wearing tights that restricted her.

"So much better." She felt like she could finally breathe. "I'm gonna take a walk and see if it's this hot everywhere else."

"Okay, don't be too long though, I don't want you getting lost."

Clara got to the door and pressed the button to open it, but the door was stuck.

"Um, why can't I leave?"

The Doctor poked his head up from under the console. "What do you mean?"

"The door isn't opening."

"What do you mean?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "I mean I pressed the button to open the door and it won't open."

The Doctor came down the stairs to the level she was standing on and waved his sonic screwdriver around the door. He sighed, then turned to her. "It's stuck. She won't let you go."

"Well why not?"

"I don't know!" He looked up towards the ceiling. "Why are you doing this to us?"

* * *

The Doctor and Clara sat side by side on the steps looking at the console. Both felt brutally hot, and really didn't know what to do about it.

"I can't stand this heat!" Clara said reaching up underneath her skirt and removing the tights from her legs. She threw them off towards the railing. "Seriously, I'm now in a skirt and t-shirt, how are you still wearing clothes?"

The Doctor undid his bowtie and placed it gently on the console. After removing his waistcoat, He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt and fanned the portion of his chest that was visible. "My god I feel like I can finally breathe."

"This is brutal. Is there any way of cooling down?" Clara asked.

"Well we could go down to the pool, but oh yeah, we're stuck in here."

Clara groaned. "I feel disgusting! My shirt is sticking to my body. I just want to rip it off." The Doctor's eyes widened. His back went straight as a rail and he looked anywhere but her. "You know what? Fuck it." She said shortly. Clara peeled her shirt off and threw it in the general direction of the steps to join her tights. She was left in a pale pink bra and her short, flowy skirt.

The Doctor slapped his hand over his eyes. "Clara! What are you doing?"

"Oh get over it. We're obviously gonna be stuck here for a while. You might as well get used to this." She said, hands on her hips.

Slowly he lowered his hand and looked at her. She was beautiful. He always thought her clothes complimented her curves, but seeing her in just a bra changed the way he looked at her. There was softness to her body; she wasn't tall and modelesque as Amy was, but she walked with the same confidence he had seen in his feisty ginger companion. Clara's curves were subtle yet vivacious and the Doctor found it extremely hard to take his eyes off of her. Her breasts were larger than he had expected for a girl of her size, but she was still an example perfect proportion. He respected her and thought she had never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment, but his hearts still pounded in his chest. He may be alien, but he was still a man and he could feel his body respond to the sight of her half naked in the console room. The fantasy had popped up in dreams before, but the real thing was so much better than he could ever imagine.

Clara giggled. "Like what you see, chin boy?"

The Doctor gasped dramatically looking scandalized. "Clara! Shut up!"

"You must be boiling in that shirt."

The Doctor tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, but Clara could see right through him and he gave up. "I'm sweltering."

He moved his braces and started to unbutton his shirt when Clara's hands stopped them. "Ah ah. Let me." She said grinning cheekily. He sucked in a large breath when her hands came down to his waist to un-tuck his shirt. They wandered back up and slowly, teasingly, unbuttoned each button with care. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, resting her palms on his chest. "Much better. We match now."

"Well… not quite."

"Cheeky, Doctor!"

He gasped. "Oh god, Clara I didn't mean it that way, I'm so sorry—" He stopped at the sound of her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Here I am standing in front of you in my knickers and a skirt, and you're apologize for a harmless comment that _I _made dirty. You are such a gentleman!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Again with the apologizing! You're too funny." She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He flailed his arms nervously, not knowing where to put them. Eventually he placed them on her cheeks and forcefully tugged away from her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked warily.

"Um, well I wanted to, and I kinda thought you did too." Clara looked pointedly at the slight bulge in his trousers. He moved his hands to cover himself. The Doctor was conflicted. He really wanted to give into the feelings of passion and lust that were coursing through him, but he knew the right thing to do was to stop before things got too complicated. _Well,_ he thought, _we're way beyond complicated now._

"I can't! You're Clara, you're human! I just—I can't."

"Okay, so I'm human. Are we not compatible or something?"

"No, we're perfectly compatible, it's just that—"

"So then what's the problem, Doctor? Why not just give in this one time?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and dragged his hand down his face. He was leaning with his back against the console, elbow propped on arm, muttering into the knuckles of his hand. "Because I'd never want it to be just one time."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said coughing to cover up for what he didn't mean to say aloud. He could feel his cheeks grow red, blushing like a twelve year old.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your impossible girl, I thought we were beyond secrets." Clara sounded more sad than angry. She moved to stand beside him, on hand resting on his arm, the other on the console.

"We'll still have secrets, Clara. They keep us safe. This… this is a big thing for me. It's not something I'm quite ready to share."

"It's a big thing for me too. I don't just sleep with anyone. There's only been two guys ever."

"So then why me?" He asked her confused.

"Well… you're special." _He's special_. He was special to a lot of people.

"I'm not sure it's right for me to do this with you."

"Oh—okay." She looked heartbroken. He really did love her, and he didn't want to lose her. He did want this, but he had to be sure she felt the same way.

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned to face her. "If this happens… Clara, if this happens, I don't want it to be a one time only thing."

She looked at him with a glimmer of hope. "I don't either."

"Right, good." He said awkwardly. "Well, I suppose I should just tell you now. That was a terrible way to start. I should start over shouldn't I? Do you want me to star—"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled effectively cutting him off and getting his attention. "What is it?"

"I um—well, I'm rubbish at this." He stopped and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Clara, I don't want this to be a one time thing because I think I'm in love with you." Clara's breath caught in her throat. She smiled, and started giggling, tears springing to her eyes. "You're laughing. That's a bad sign, shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm laughing cause I'm happy! Come here you big dork!" She embraced him, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" She giggled placing her lips on his and kissing him passionately.

As expected, the Doctor really didn't know what to do with his hands. Hers were draped casually over his shoulders, so he figured it was safe to put his on her waist. He kissed her back timidly, still unsure of what he was doing, but lovingly paying close attention to her.

She moved her hands down to undo the button on his trousers. "Clara, just… hold on a second. Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

"Do you… not want this, Doctor?"

"I do, I really do, but we can stop if you're not comfortable."

"I'm perfectly fine! Why do you keep stopping me? I want this!"

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kissing you whilst half naked for the hell of it. YES I want this! Now shut up and kiss me!" She giggled bringing her lips back up to his.

* * *

Later on that night, the Doctor and Clara retired to the Doctor's bedroom. Clara was fast asleep in his arms naked as the day she was born.

He looked upon her lovingly while stroking her hair. Tonight had been a good night, full of love and passion, but it was tinted with a hint of playfulness as well. The Doctor was happy that he and Clara had done this. Although hesitant at first, he was glad to feel like he was loved and that his own feelings were returned.

The TARDIS had restored the air conditioning moments after they got into bed. The Doctor still couldn't figure out what had happened, and supposed he never would.

Clara shifted in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping beauty as she stirred and slowly began to wake up.

"Clara?"

"I love you." She told him groggily.

He smiled and chuckled lowly. "I love you too. Now come on, you must be exhausted. Back to sleep."

"Exhausted? What, do you think you tired me out?"

"Well—" The Doctor started, embarrassed.

"I'm kidding you silly man." Clara said nuzzling her face closer into his chest. "Come on, sleep now."

And he did just that, with her in his arms.


	33. Day 30: Doing Something Hot (2)

**Day 30:** Doing Something Hot

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 2,847

**Notes:** Here's the full smut version… enjoy, and THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

* * *

It started out like any normal Wednesday. The Doctor picked Clara up at the Maitland's at ten o'clock sharp. They would hug and exchange pleasantries; Clara would talk about her week, and they'd go off somewhere in the TARDIS. It was routine by now.

Everything started going wrong when the TARDIS decided she didn't want to take them to their destination.

"Are we there yet, Doctor?"

"Not quite, she doesn't want to land." He fiddled around with a few knobs on the console. "We're literally floating above the planet."

"So then what's her problem?" Clara asked fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't really know. She's just not cooperating." He looked at one of the screens on the console to check if maybe there was something wrong with the engine, but nothing popped up. "Damn it, why won't you work!"

"She doesn't like me." Clara said to him nonchalantly.

"Of course she does, don't you sexy?" The TARDIS hummed in response. "Oi! Don't be rude. Clara's in our lives and that won't be changing soon, you got that?" The TARDIS hummed again, this time much softer than before. "That's better. She thinks you're very pretty."

"Are you sure that's her and not just you saying that Doctor?"

"No, that's an actual thing she said! Cross my hearts."

Clara giggled. "Whatever you say Doc."

"Don't call me that." He said annoyed.

An hour later, Clara and the Doctor were still hanging around over the planet they were supposed to land on.

The Doctor had run out of buttons to press. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with his TARDIS.

Clara, who sat slumped in the jump seat near the stairs, started to fan herself with her hand.

"Is it just me, or did it get hot in here?"

"Must be you, doesn't feel any different than normal to me."

She removed the sweater that she had on and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "Much better."

"Good."

A few minutes later, the Doctor also removed his jacket. She could see a slight sheen of sweat start to form on his face. He obviously felt it too.

"Okay, it's definitely getting hotter in here." Clara said again.

"It is. But why? The air conditioner seems to be running fine, but the temperature is rising." The Doctor continued to check the screens to see if he could find anything wrong, and couldn't.

"This is ridiculous. I'm starting to sweat." Clara said frustrated.

"I know it is." The Doctor replied removing his waistcoat and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"My feet are sweating in my boots." She complained.

"Then take them off."

"Really?"

"I am, it'll help." They both sat down and removed their boots. The Doctor also removed his socks, but Clara was wearing tights that restricted her.

"So much better." She felt like she could finally breathe. "I'm gonna take a walk and see if it's this hot everywhere else."

"Okay, don't be too long though, I don't want you getting lost."

Clara got to the door and pressed the button to open it, but the door was stuck.

"Um, why can't I leave?"

The Doctor poked his head up from under the console. "What do you mean?"

"The door isn't opening."

"What do you mean?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "I mean I pressed the button to open the door and it won't open."

The Doctor came down the stairs to the level she was standing on and waved his sonic screwdriver around the door. He sighed, then turned to her. "It's stuck. She won't let you go."

"Well why not?"

"I don't know!" He looked up towards the ceiling. "Why are you doing this to us?"

* * *

The Doctor and Clara sat side by side on the steps looking at the console. Both felt brutally hot, and really didn't know what to do about it.

"I can't stand this heat!" Clara said reaching up underneath her skirt and removing the tights from her legs. She threw them off towards the railing. "Seriously, I'm now in a skirt and t-shirt, how are you still wearing clothes?"

The Doctor undid his bowtie and placed it gently on the console. After removing his waistcoat, He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt and fanned the portion of his chest that was visible. "My god I feel like I can finally breathe."

"This is brutal. Is there any way of cooling down?" Clara asked.

"Well we could go down to the pool, but oh yeah, we're stuck in here."

Clara groaned. "I feel disgusting! My shirt is sticking to my body. I just want to rip it off." The Doctor's eyes widened. His back went straight as a rail and he looked anywhere but her. "You know what? Fuck it." She said shortly. Clara peeled her shirt off and threw it in the general direction of the steps to join her tights. She was left in a pale pink bra and her short, flowy skirt.

The Doctor slapped his hand over his eyes. "Clara! What are you doing?"

"Oh get over it. We're obviously gonna be stuck here for a while. You might as well get used to this." She said, hands on her hips.

Slowly he lowered his hand and looked at her. She was beautiful. He always thought her clothes complimented her curves, but seeing her in just a bra changed the way he looked at her. There was softness to her body; she wasn't tall and modelesque as Amy was, but she walked with the same confidence he had seen in his feisty ginger companion. Clara's curves were subtle yet vivacious and the Doctor found it extremely hard to take his eyes off of her. Her breasts were larger than he had expected for a girl of her size, but she was still an example perfect proportion. He respected her and thought she had never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment, but his hearts still pounded in his chest. He may be alien, but he was still a man and he could feel his body respond to the sight of her half naked in the console room. The fantasy had popped up in dreams before, but the real thing was so much better than he could ever imagine.

Clara giggled. "Like what you see, chin boy?"

The Doctor gasped dramatically looking scandalized. "Clara! Shut up!"

"You must be boiling in that shirt."

The Doctor tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, but Clara could see right through him and he gave up. "I'm sweltering."

He moved his braces and started to unbutton his shirt when Clara's hands stopped them. "Ah ah. Let me." She said grinning cheekily. He sucked in a large breath when her hands came down to his waist to un-tuck his shirt. They wandered back up and slowly, teasingly, unbuttoned each button with care. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, resting her palms on his chest. "Much better. We match now."

"Well… not quite."

"Cheeky, Doctor!"

He gasped. "Oh god, Clara I didn't mean it that way, I'm so sorry—" He stopped at the sound of her giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Here I am standing in front of you in my knickers and a skirt, and you're apologize for a harmless comment that _I _made dirty. You are such a gentleman!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Again with the apologizing! You're too funny." She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He flailed his arms nervously, not knowing where to put them. Eventually he placed them on her cheeks and forcefully tugged away from her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked warily.

"Um, well I wanted to, and I kinda thought you did too." Clara looked pointedly at the growing bulge in his trousers. He moved his hands to cover himself. The Doctor was conflicted. He really wanted to give into the feelings of passion and lust that were coursing through him, but he knew the right thing to do was to stop before things got too complicated. _Well,_ he thought, _we're way beyond complicated now._

"I can't! You're Clara, you're human! I just—I can't."

"Okay, so I'm human. Are we not compatible or something?"

"No, we're perfectly compatible, it's just that—"

"So then what's the problem, Doctor? Why not just give in this one time?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and dragged his hand down his face. He was leaning with his back against the console, elbow propped on arm, muttering into the knuckles of his hand. "Because I'd never want it to be just one time."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said coughing to cover up for what he didn't mean to say aloud. He could feel his cheeks grow red, blushing like a twelve year old.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your impossible girl, I thought we were beyond secrets." Clara sounded more sad than angry. She moved to stand beside him, on hand resting on his arm, the other on the console.

"We'll still have secrets, Clara. They keep us safe. This… this is a big thing for me. It's not something I'm quite ready to share."

"It's a big thing for me too. I don't just sleep with anyone. There have only been two guys ever."

"So then why me?" He asked her confused.

"Well… you're special." _He's special_. He was special to a lot of people.

"I'm not sure it's right for me to do this with you."

"Oh—okay. I just… I still don't understand why." She looked heartbroken. He really did love her, and he didn't want to lose her. He did want this, but he had to be sure she felt the same way.

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned to face her. "If this happens… Clara, if this happens, I don't want it to be a one time only thing."

She looked at him with a glimmer of hope. "I don't either."

"Right, good." He said awkwardly. "Well, I suppose I should just tell you now. That was a terrible way to start. I should start over shouldn't I? Do you want me to star—"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled effectively cutting him off and getting his attention. "What is it?"

"I um—well, I'm rubbish at this." He stopped and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Clara, I don't want this to be a one time thing because I think I'm in love with you." Clara's breath caught in her throat. She smiled, and started giggling, tears springing to her eyes. "You're laughing. That's a bad sign, shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm laughing because I'm happy! Come here you big dork!" She embraced him, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" She giggled placing her lips on his and kissing him passionately.

As expected, the Doctor really didn't know what to do with his hands. Hers were draped casually over his shoulders, so he figured it was safe to put his on her waist. He kissed her back timidly, still unsure of what he was doing, but lovingly paying close attention to her.

She moved her hands down to undo the button on his trousers. "Clara, just… hold on a second. Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

"Do you… not want this, Doctor?"

"I do, I really do, but we can stop if you're not comfortable."

"I'm perfectly fine! Why do you keep stopping me? I want this!"

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kissing you whilst half naked for the hell of it. YES I want this! Now shut up and kiss me!" She giggled bringing her lips back up to his.

This time, the Doctor didn't hesitate. He brought his hands to her hips, and pulled at the waistband of her skirt. Clara slid it down her legs and kicked it aside. He looked at her and smiled.

"Wow, Clara, you're beautiful." She blushed crimson, whispering a thank you, and continued to remove his trousers. Moments later, they stood facing each other in their knickers. Clara was the first to move. She took his hands, and guided him to her, so she was the one leaning against the TARDIS console.

"Come on, chin boy. Show me the stars." They smiled at each other as he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

The Doctor dragged his hands up Clara's sides raising goosebumps on her skin. The feel of his rough hands on her soft skin sent shivers down her back, and she arched into him. His hands wandered around her back to the clasp of her bra. "Is it… um, is it okay?"

She nodded quickly, whispering "Yeah" Before he unhooked it. "Damn, first try. Impressive." He chuckled and captured her lips in a kiss once more, letting his tongue slip through to meet hers. Clara let the straps of her bra slide down her arms, and placed it beside her on the console. The Doctor let his hands wander over her body, gently cupping her breasts. She breathed in sharply, arching her body into his hands.

She could feel herself getting more and more aroused from his gentle wandering fingers. He traced the outline of her body, letting his fingers drift over the curve of her bum, and settled on the back of her thighs, lifting her to sit on the edge of the console. She draped her arms over his shoulders again as he settled himself between her spread legs and nipped lazily at the skin of her neck.

Clara let her own hands wander. She felt the double heartbeat beneath her palms on his chest. When she moved lower, she could trace the defined muscles in his stomach. As her fingers brushed his lower abdomen, she felt the muscles contract. He moaned into her neck as she let her hands wander down to the waistband of his plain boxer-briefs. She giggled, and wandered even lower to lightly grasp his hardness.

"Clara?" He said huskily in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I need you." She bit her lip, and when he moved to look her straight in the eyes, she shivered lightly. Clara slowly began to rid him of his pants, and the Doctor did the same for her. Then, they were both fully naked.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" She said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded, returning the smile. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Are… are you ready?" He asked her nervously.

"Mmhmm." She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly as he entered her. They both gasped at the contact.

"Oh god, Clara. You feel amazing."

"Yeah, Doctor? I'm gonna need you to move… now." And he did. The Doctor enjoyed all the little noises she made as he thrust into her. She lightly played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to reach deeper. He knew he had found the spot when she let out a shaky "Fuck, Doctor." He chuckled huskily into her ear and she whispered, "Just don't stop."

It didn't take either of them long to reach their climax. They came together, with pounding hearts slightly out of breath. "That was amazing, Clara." The Doctor said pulling out of her.

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, hugging him close. "Can we go take a rest in your room?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on." He took her hand, and guided her through the hallways to his bedroom.

* * *

When the Doctor and Clara retired to the Doctor's bedroom, Clara snuggled up close to him. They talked for hours like they usually did, and then Clara fell asleep in his arms, naked as the day she was born.

He looked upon her lovingly while stroking her hair. Tonight had been a good night, full of love and passion, but it was tinted with a hint of playfulness as well. The Doctor was happy that he and Clara had done this. Although hesitant at first, he was glad to feel like he was loved and that his own feelings were returned.

The TARDIS had restored the air conditioning moments after they got into bed. The Doctor still couldn't figure out what had happened, and supposed he never would.

Clara shifted in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping beauty as she stirred and slowly began to wake up.

"Clara?"

"I love you." She told him groggily.

He smiled and chuckled lowly. "I love you too. Now come on, you must be exhausted. Back to sleep."

"Exhausted? What, do you think you tired me out?"

"Well—" The Doctor started, embarrassed.

"I'm kidding you silly man." Clara said nuzzling her face closer into his chest. "Come on, sleep now."

And he did just that, with her in his arms.


End file.
